The Secretary
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: Fitz new secretary has set her eyes on him, but little does she know it won't be easy trying to seduce him. This is an OLITZ story! I don't want to give to much away, but you won't be disappointed. I mean any time we get OLITZ , how could we?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Um, of course I don't own Scandal...if I did we would already be in Vermont with our baby, living happily! _ anyways enjoy!

"Whose Amanda Tanner?" Olivia asks Fitz as she walks over to his grey marbled kitchen table, and hands him his breakfast. Breakfast consisted of eggs , bacon, grits, pancakes, and mixed fruit. Fitz looks up from the news paper with his reading glasses on and responded "My secretary, why?"

"What happened to Terry I know you didn't fire her, she was amazing." Olivia frowned , Terry had been Fitz secretary ever since she had started dating him over 8 months ago. Terry was a beautiful black woman of 30 , she was married and expecting her first child.

"No, of course not….Terry went into labor a little earlier than expected so I had to find someone to replace her, which you would have known had you not left two months ago." Fitz had started to eat his food because he knew he had hit a sore spot. In fact he did it on purpose. Olivia almost forgot why she even asked her question, she was about to give Fitz a piece of her mind but then she thought he had every right to still be spiteful towards her. Although it had been a month since she came back to him, they were still walking around egg shells with each other.

"I asked who she was because she texted you this morning while you were in the shower." Olivia said softly as she started at her plate. She didn't really have a big appetite in the morning but she was trying to feed Fitz before work. He had a big case he was working on and she wanted him to have some energy this morning. When Olivia started speaking softly Fitz immediately felt bad for the petty jab he had taken at her.

Olivia was still in a very vulnerable place. He knew he was wrong for throwing the past in her face but he couldn't help it. Olivia had left him high and dry, and although she came back he was still hurting behind it. Fitz sighed, "Amanda is my temp secretary until Terry comes back from her maternity leave. She probably texted to remind me about the meeting we have at 10."

Olivia nodded her head and started to eat her food, Fitz had annoyed her this morning but she didn't feel like arguing so she quietly ate her food. The silence between them was nothing short of awkward. They had so many things left unsaid between them. Mainly the reason Olivia had left like she did. They both played apart of the situation and they both were suffering internally. Olivia wasn't ready to talk about it yet and while Fitz was more than ready to talk this out and move past it, he was trying to give her space and not push her.

Fitz was done eating but he stayed at the table and watched Olivia. He could tell she wasn't looking up on purpose. Fitz looked at his watch, it was only 8:30, he still had quite a while before he needed to head in to his office. He got up and walked towards her, grabbed her hand and stood her up. He sat down in the chair and he brought her down to his lap. Olivia tensed up but immediately relaxed in his arms , she snuggled herself under his chinned and let him hold her.

"Livvie, we need to talk. I'm ready to move past this. I tried to give you space, but I'm at my limit. Its been a month and last night was the first night you have stayed with me, since you've been back. I literally had to beg you not to go." Fitz kisses her exposed shoulder. Olivia was still in her pajamas while Fitz was dressed for work.

Olivia stayed quiet for a minute, she was trying to gather her thoughts. She turned to Fitz and looked at him. She brought her right hand up to cup his face and kissed him. She was so happy to be back in Fitz arms last night she didn't even take the time to kiss him and they definitely hadn't had sex. She kissed him softly at first, and then she deepen the kiss and slid her tongue in his mouth. Fitz had groaned as he felt her tongue. He had missed her so much and he was so happy that she agreed to stay last night he didn't push for more than just holding her in his arms. She broke away before things got carried away. They both still felt this intense heat between them and they both were glad nothing had changed. "We can talk after you get off work, I'm going back to my apartment but i'll come back tonight."

"Stay again liv, I need to go to sleep with you in my arms again." From the way he was looking at her and how his voice rumbled deep as he said it , like it was the absolute truth. Like he literally couldn't sleep unless she was there...it made Olivia blush. She smiled shyly "Ok, i'll pack a bag this time."

Fitz smiled his crooked smile and it made her heart skip a beat. She felt her chest get tight as if her heart couldn't take the feelings that were swelling up inside of her. "You should go to work, before you be late."

"I'm the boss its no such thing as being late."

Olivia smirked and shook her head "You are working on a big case right now, so boss or not you should head in and get situated before your meeting bossman." Olivia said a little sarcastically. Fitz smiled again and leaned in to her get closer to her face "Yes ma'am."

Santa Barbara, California was truly a beautiful place, and Fitz was enjoying the scenery as he made his way to his office. At 38, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a very well known established Lawyer. He opened his own law firm Grant and Associates four years ago, with little help from his father. Fitz was his own man and he liked to do things his way. His father Big Jerry had wanted him to get into politics but Fitz never wanted that for himself. Big Jerry was a former two termed governor and had several terms as a California State Senator.

Fitz knew he wanted to be a lawyer like his deceased mother, that was always his dream. Fitz is a Rhodes Scholar, with a PhD, and J.D. He graduated from Yale Suma Cum Laude and then went on to Harvard Law School. Big Jerry wanted to help his only son but he knew Fitz would not allow it. After Fitz graduated he got a job working under Cyrus Beene as a lawyer for his team. For a few years Fitz saved his money and bought land and then designed his office space. He eventually left Cyrus's Law Firm to begin his own.

Fitz best friend Tom Larsen and a loyal college buddy of theirs , Hal Rimbeau became partners of Fitz after he had built his Law firm. The only help Fitz allowed big Jerry to do was to throw him a grand opening party. Fitz knew his father had connections and he knew by being his son that he needed to go above and beyond so that he won't be in his fathers shadow.

As Fitz entered the two story building , he couldn't help but be proud as he was living his dream out. Being his own man and paving his way through life on his own accord. Fitz office was on the second floor so before he made his way up he stopped by Tom's office to see if he was in. Tom's secretary was making coffee so he knew Tom wasn't in yet. Tom couldn't function in the morning without his coffee.

Fitz stepped off the elevator and he saw Amanda already organizing todays itinerary. He liked that she worked hard and got things done without being asked twice.

"Good Morning Amanda is everything all set for the meeting this morning?" Although Olivia had told him she had texted he didn't bother to look at it. Amanda was 31, she had long blonde hair and she was fairly an attractive woman. She was use to men falling for her with little work on her part. She smiled at Fitz "Everything is in order and awaiting your approval for the Hollis Doyle Oil case on your desk, and as for the meeting I have prepared everything you will need to know about them as potential clients, its on your desk in a vanilla folder ."

"Great lets get this day started." Fitz stated as he made his way into his office.

Olivia was pacing around her apartment living room. She had been home 20 minutes before she decided that maybe this talk with Fitz needed to be put off. She was conflicted and she needed some advice. She could call her best friend Abby, but she was a little judgmental at times and she didn't need that right now. She was debating between Stephen Finch and Harrison Wright. Two of her closet friends/colleagues with good listening ears. She decided to call Stephen because he was always her first choice. Huck wasn't even a choice when it came to advice, she thought with a chuckle.

Stephen picked up on the second ring "Good morning Love, what do I owe the pleasure?"

" He's ready to talk and I am panicking! I don't want to talk , but I do owe him answers. He is an amazing man , he truly is, but I…" Olivia trailed off

"Am an amazing woman , who is emotionally guarded right now." Stephen finished for her.

Olivia smiled softly and walked towards her couch, and sat down. This is why she called him, he always knew how to pick her up. She sighed "I may not be ready to jump back into this, my anxiety is at an all time high, and I am barely functioning. He deserves more than what I have been giving him. I have been back a month and last night was the first night I stayed with him. He has wanted to take me out on dates and I have declined every one of them. Last night was the first night I din't have a nightmare and I think it was because I was in his arms… "

"The fact that you can admit all of this , means you have grown and you are being considerate of him and his feelings. Love, your just scared and its perfectly normal to be. You went thru a very traumatic thing and now your being cautious with yourself. I think he understands that. I mean the guy waited a whole month for you to come back without even moving on I think you should cut him some slack. Liv, talk to him about what really happened and why you left. You can't keep bottling your feelings up, you are going to explode. Lean on him, confide in him, and let him be there for you. I understand your Wonder Woman and you don't need Superman but it is ok to be vulnerable, especially to someone you care about."

Olivia laughed "Wow, since when did you become such a know it all?"

"I'm not I just know my best friend and how she operates."

"Get to work Mister and tell Georgia I said hello!"

Stephen laughed "Alrighty, I sure will….I love you and call me later."

"I will…and I love you too."

Olivia felt better after talking to one of the few people who knew her best. Olivia got up and went to her self made bar in her kitchen. She had a lot on her mind and she needed a glass or two of wine to calm her nerves. She popped open her favorite bottles of red wine and poured herself a nice glass and went back to her spot on her couch with the bottle in her other hand. As she checked her phone she saw that it was 12, and she had a few messages.

 ** _Fitz: Headed to a meeting , will call you as soon as I can._**

 ** _Harrison: I sent you a email , check it when you have time. No rush but it is work related._**

 ** _Huck: I came by your apartment and did a full sweep, everything is clean._**

 ** _Abby: 2 missed phone calls_**

 ** _Cyrus Beene: How much longer do you need off, clients have been asking about you. If you need more time let me know. I love you kid._**

She placed her phone down, she would respond later. Right now all she wanted to do was think about Fitz. She took a long sip of her wine. The taste seemed to instantly calm her. Fitzgerald Grant was a very good man to her. He was romantic, patient, a good lover, and they had a fire between them that didn't burn her out, it felt as tho she was literally on fire for that man. They had met 8 months ago at a dinner party at Cyrus and James house. Cyrus introduced the two and they flirted that night. Before the end of that night Fitz had asked for her number, he was very forward about wanting to take her out on a date. They had dated a full month before deciding they want to date exclusively. Fitz being 38 and Olivia being 36, they were both at ages where they knew exactly what they wanted, and they were in no rush to hurry their process. They dated, and eventually started to stay the night over each others place around their 5th month of dating. They both decided after that first night of being in each others arms that they were ready to be intimate. Fitz being the gentleman that he is, waited on Olivia to say when she was ready. He never pushed any further than what she allowed. Truth be told Olivia wanted Fitz that first night she stayed over, but she didn't act on.

Although it had been 8 months they were not in a "relationship" although she knew if she said that outlaid Fitz would be angry with her. They were two grown adults even without saying it everyone knew they were together. Olivia needed that security tho, it was one of the things that she was insecure about but she had never admitted that. And they were not at a place where they professed their love for each other. She could tell he wanted to say it, and if she was really honest with herself she wanted to say those words as well. And maybe if she hadn't left him 2 months ago they would be saying it by now. Olivia knew she had to come clean with Fitz. Truth was she was scared. She didn't really know how to be in a healthy relationship. Her mom had died when she was 12, after that her dad shipped her off to Saint Anne's & Surval Montreux boarding school. She then attended Princeton where she received her undergraduate degree in Political Science. She moved on to Georgetown Law where she met Cyrus Beene for the first time. He had told her about his law firm he was opening up in Santa Barbara and told her whenever she was ready he would have a job waiting for her. Of course when Olivia eventually moved she brought her own special team with her. Abby, Huck, and Harrison, Stephan already was living in Santa Barbara with his finance , now wife Georgia.

They each had reasons why they were ready to move. Abby, Olivia's roommate and best friend from college had an abusive ex husband who she divorced with Olivia's help. Wherever Olivia was going , Abby was definitely following. Huck had a very dark past working for the government. He almost lost his life when Olivia found him and helped clean him up. She changed his life and he has been fiercely loyal to her ever since. Olivia trusts Huck with her life and he would do anything for her, because he trusts her as well. Huck is a tech wiz and is very good at gathering information. Harrison got caught up in a inside trading scam, he got off only serving 6 months instead of 8 years with Olivia's help. Harrison began back practicing law with Olivia's help and guidance. Harrison is loyal and looks up to Olivia as his big sister although he acts more like an older brother. Stephen already lived in Santa Barbara so that was another pro reason for Olivia to make this move for her and her team. She knew they would follow her to the ends of the earth if need be.

The move to Santa Barbara was life changing for Olivia pope. She and her team started working for Cyrus Beene at Beene Law firm. Olivia and her team were so good that they brought in more cliental than cyrus had ever had. Cyrus offered Olivia a position as Partner and she couldn't refuse. It became Beene, Pope, and Associates Law firm. Life couldn't have looked better for Olivia. Cyrus had decided to throw a dinner party to celebrate his new partnership with Olivia, and of course he invited everyone including a certain handsome friend of his who used to work for him. Cyrus introduced Fitzgerald Grant to Olivia that night and there was an immediate attraction between the two. Fitz was very charming, charismatic and extremely sexy.

Olivia was glad he had asked for her number, she was more than interested. They had started seeing each other when they could of course work got in the way at times but they made it work. After a month and only 3 dates, they both decided that they wanted to put in more effort in seeing each other and that they wanted to date exclusively. Olivia had started to get in the swing of things at work. Being partner came second nature to her, she was in her element. She had hired an assistant , Quinn and her team was flourishing on their own.

5 months of Olivia and Fitz dating , they were smitten with each other. Anybody who saw them instantly knew that they were in love. Neither wanted to speak on those feelings yet, but they each treasured the feeling. Around this time Olivia was working on a secret case. Adnan Salif, had almost finished serving her time and she was about to get out and she was making requests to get documented and stay in the U.S. Olivia knew the first thing she would do is track down harrison so she was calling in favors to get Adnan's request denied.

What Olivia didn't know at the time was that Adnan wasn't really trying to stay, she was setting up a trap for Harrison. Adnan figured that if he found out she was trying to stay , he would try to run and she had hired someone to find him and kill him. Olivia had got Adnan's Visa request denied and she went on with life never telling Harrison.

Exactly one month later Olivia was locking up her office and headed to the garage that was across the street from the building. As she was headed to her car someone came up behind her and placed a gun to her back. She was terrified for her life, never had anything like this happened to her, and she never thought it would. Their law firm was in a crowded area with buildings and other car garages surrounding. It was your average work environment, where really no crime ever happened. The person grabbed her, gun still pointed in the middle of her back and pushed her to the ground. She wanted to scream and cry but all thoughts left her as he crouched down and pointed the gun in her face. He obviously didn't care because he wore no face mask, she knew this was personal. They wanted her to see his face. He was eerie quiet as he studied her features. She did her best to stay calm but all she could think about was that she was going to die.

At that moment she screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her. He slapped her in the mouth with his gun and placed it at her temple. Olivia almost blacked out , she felt her hot tears and tasted a metallic taste in her mouth and she knew it was her blood. He then asked her if she was Olivia Pope and when she didn't answer he punched her in the face. She had never been hit a day in her life, that blow broke her, she had started to cry. He asked her again if she was Olivia Pope, and she said yes. He then asked with a cocky grin "Where is Harrison Wright, Adnan Salif wants me to have a little chat with him." Despite her circumstances Olivia huffed and smiled. She knew now who had sent this guy but she could never give up her friend to face his death. The man still had his gun to her temple, he was crouched over her and that was his mistake.

Olivia used her left arm to push his right arm so that she could knock the gun away from her face and she immediately kicked him in his groin with her 6 inch heel. It caught him off guard and she rolled away tried to grab the gun that had skidded off to the side. The man grabbed her leg and she turned around and used her other leg to kick him in the face, she clearly was panicking but she was using borrowed adrenaline and strength. She was not abut to die today. He screamed when her heel caught his face. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at him and didn't think twice when she fired it, she shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground but he was still alive she heard him holler in pain. Olivia had grabbed her purse , looking for her cell phone. She still had the gun pointed at her attacker just in case he got up. She called 911 and explained what happened.

As Olivia thought about that day she couldn't help but to cry. That was the worst day of her entire life. She had been rushed to the hospital where they took pictures and the police questioned her. Fitz had been out of town for a case. She had called him over 20 times while she was at the hospital. Cyrus, James, Abby, Huck, , Stephen and Harrison was at the hospital within an hour of her getting there. After 3 hours of her being examined she was released. Cyrus had ensured her that he would take care of everything for her. Huck had came and left before she was finished, he told them to tell her he was going to the crime scene. Abby, Harrison and Stephen was waiting downstairs at the entrance of the hospital to take her home.

Harrison filled out her release paperwork and helped her get into the back seat of Stephens car. Abby was fidgeting in the front seat as Stephen drove them. Harrison held her hand the entire time , almost afraid to let go. When they made it to her and Abby's condo, Huck was there waiting in front of her door. Abby opened the door for everyone to come in. As soon as they stepped in the condo, Olivia turned to Huck who was standing at the door. No one said a word. Huck reached out his hand and Olivia flung herself in his arms. No one had ever seen Olivia get emotional let alone cry, but that day as huck held her in his arms , she cried till her tears ran dry.

Olivia had finished her bottle of wine and was feeling a light buzz. She checked the time and decided she wanted to take a nap before she got ready to head to Fitz place.

Fitz checked the time and decided he was gonna call it a day. He normally worked until 6, but today he was going to leave at 4:30. He locked his office door and stopped at Amanda's desk. She was typing on the computer as he approached her. He sat his briefcase down on her desk as he patted himself for his phone.

" I don't have anymore meetings for the day, so I'm heading home, you can leave at 5." Amanda looked up at Fitz, stood up and grabbed his briefcase.

"Ok, Mr. Grant if there is anything you need just call or text me. I'm just finishing up some notes from today's meetings." She grabbed his hand and placed his briefcase in it.

He nodded his head "Thanks, see you tomorrow." and left.

Amanda stayed in her spot until the elevator doors closed. She bit her lip, Fitzgerald Grant she thought with a smirk on her face.

Fitz pulled up to his condo at 5:10, he wasn't expecting to find Olivia watching the news on his couch. He was surprised, she rarely used the key he gave her, but he was happy nonetheless. She turned the volume down and watched him as he made his way to her. His sexy walk and the way he took his jacket off and loosened his tie, made Olivia forget how to breath for a second. Fitz sat down and pulled her to him, till she was siting on his lap, face inches apart. He kissed her ever so softly, and ran his index finger down her nose.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I've missed you" he said as he rubbed her back in circles, comforting her like he knew she needed.

Olivia didn't say anything , she closed her eyes and laid her head under Fitz chin. She just wanted to be held by this man, why was it he always knew exactly what she needed.

Fitz knew this talk was talking a toll on her as soon as he saw her face he could see the worry lines and dark circles under her eyes. Not to mention she was watching the news, she only watched when she needed time to think. He knew because he had learned all of her habits.

He stopped rubbing her back and sat her up so she could look him in his face. " I don't want to stress you out, I just want answers."

Olivia huffed and got off his lap. She stood off to the side " I know you know why I left. Why do we need to have this conversation. When I came back, I came to you and I left it up to you to decide if you would take me back or not."

"Olivia, yes I know why but I don't know why you didn't wait for me."

Olivia folded her arms and thought for a second. It was now or never, might as well just lay it all on the line. " You weren't here for me"

Fitz jumped up suddenly angry " You didn't let me."

"NO! I called you, I waited for you that entire day!" Olivia screamed at him.

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You knew I was out of town on a case…and then we went to court , you know I don't take my phone in court with me."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "I don't care, I needed you that day and you weren't here" she turned her back on him.

Fitz stood there dumbfounded " No, you over reacted."

Olivia whipped around so fast, eyes bucked " How dare you try to invalidate my feelings. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH."

Fitz raised his hands up , and took a step towards her " I'm sorry, I am not trying to invalidate your feelings, baby I just don't understand why you left, its just not adding up for me."

"It doesn't have to Fitz! I made that decision for me, I left because I couldn't stay here , the way I was feeling…I was suffocating and I needed to get away."

"It wasn't right Liv, we have something , did you even think or consider me when you just packed up and left." Fitz voice cracked a little bit, he walked back to the couch and sat down. He placed his hands on his face so he could try to compose himself.

Olivia heard how his voice cracked and she knew she was at her limit as well. She walked to the couch and sat down.

Fitz looked up and starred off " A text message is not the way you tell someone that you are leaving." He turned to face her "You left me Livvie, high and dry. I came home as soon as I found out. That night after everything had calmed down with the trial, I called Cyrus when you wouldn't answer your phone. He told me what happened, I felt sick to my stomach. I got on the next flight out, but I still didn't make it to the next day. I went to your place and Abby told me you took a leave from work and that you didn't tell anyone where you were going. How could you do that to me, just up and leave me like I didn't mean anything to you."

When Fitz had made it that next day, he found out Olivia was gone. He went to see Cyrus to see what he knew. Cyrus had pictures of Olivia, it broke Fitz heart to see her look so broken in those photos. The man that attacked her was still alive after they got the bullet out of his chest. Cyrus told him that as soon as her attacker recovered he was going to jail for a very long time. The look of pure hatred on Cyrus Beene face told Fitz he would personally see to it.

Olivia reached out and grabbed his face, she had tears in her eyes, she nodded her head " I ran away but not from you. I felt so helpless, alone and I was terrified. That night I had a panic attack in the middle of a nightmare. Abby had to throw water on me to wake me out of it. She said she heard me screaming like someone was murdering me. I couldn't go to sleep after that. It was 2 am, I called you again with no answer so I called Huck and told him that I needed to leave. I packed a few of my belongings and I left. I went to France where my mothers family lives. They have always wanted me to visit more, so I called my grandmother and aunt and told them I was on my way. I thought about you everyday, but I was struggling and I needed to take care of myself first."

Fitz pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair. " Never leave me again."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I won't run away again."

"I was a wreck, I barely functioned, I couldn't sleep, I drank a lot, ….I ….." Fitz trailed off, he had something he needed to tell her but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

Olivia sat up and looked at him, " I think i'm ready to go back to work, I'm no longer having panic attacks and I didn't have a nightmare in a week."

"Don't push yourself, if you need more time, take it. Please."

She smiled at him, the concern he has been showing her, the delicate way he had been treating her, and how even more attentive he has been , she felt her emotions swelling up.

" I love you."

Sooooo , what do yal think? Thoughts, concerns? Any idea whats going to happen next? I adore OLITZ and their relationship. Fitz is seriously such a good man, I'm about to fan girl just thinking of all his good qualities! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. FYI: I am a graduating college senior who will be walking that stage May 6, so I won't be able to update everyday but I will try to update weekly. I think I will right abut 10 chapters, thats where I am headed so far.

I am still currently watching scandal...is anybody else? If so let me know what you think about it so far. I personally am ready for the 100th ep, because Olivia will be daydreaming about what their lives would have been like if they hadn't rigged that 1st election. I personally think that her and Fitz will find their way back to each other, its gonna be something to happen and i for one can't wait!

How obsessed are you about KerryW and TonyG...they are so wonderful , I love them! I wonder if anybody caught on to something about them in the story? hmmm... well until next time...I hope all is well and you are in a happy place. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! How are you? I hope life is well. Thanks for congratulating me, I appreciate the love. I want to say that there are certain qualities of Fitz and Liv that I will keep from the but they are in no way , shape , or form, based off them (if that makes sense). This is my take on Olitz, a version of how I want them. I like that Fitz is a very attentive, passionate, and soft, yet firm man. I love that about him. I like that Olivia is strong yet weak. To me she has insecurities that get in the way, they play a part in her decision making. …it provides angst and drama for this couple. I love the gut wrenching, heart gripping feels they give me. I will try to portray that as best I can. I will say that there will be a little drama but it will be good and not over the top. I hope you guys enjoy the ride and enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. P.s for those who still watch the show what did you all think about this weeks ep? I for one was thoroughly pleased for numerous reasons.

1\. Huck was dying and he thought about Olivia and his OPA family saving him, that was such a touching moment because huck still sees Liv as a good person, thats why she was dressed in white and I was totally here for it!

2\. Those slaps tho! Lmao Abby definitely deserved 1 kml but liv gave her a 3pc special! Liv was like this is MY HUCK and you put him in danger, hunny Liv was not playing no games with Abby!

3\. Quinn is in love with Huck , I mean she ain't with that sis/bro thing anymore lol, but poor charlie!

4\. Charlie , who I actually like gave Liv that speech and it was wonderful , he made her realize some things " The Thing. The Olivia Pope thing." Charlie lit a fire under liv ass and she got to it!

5\. THAT OLITZ MOMENT! Hunny let me tell you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd, will always be the man for Olivia. Fitz came in that hospital on a mission, to comfort his woman! Olivia did not call Fitz but he came! Fitz came for Olivia because he knows how important huck is to her. He came because he knows she would never forgive abby, if he didn't step in. And let me tell you something else Olivia has grown as well. She use to didn't really let Fitz comfort her in her times of distress but this time she did! And she listened to him when he told her to forgive abby! Fitz knows that Olivia needs to feel needed, like she is rescuing someone, saving the day so he told her the truth because he knew she would be blinded by her anger to see it. Abby is in a hole (deep shit trouble) and she needs Olivia's help (Liv has been in a hole , but she came out of it). Fitz was, is , and will continuous be the motherfuckin MAN!

* * *

"I Love You."

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Just as she was about to confess her feelings , Fitz beat her to it. She looked at him, took a shaky breath " I love you too."

Fitz was certain that she would not say it back so when she did, his expression went from shocked to joyfulness. Fitz grabbed her and pulled her even closer to him. They sat there quietly, looking into each others face, thinking. Fitz wanted to make sure she was certain , because now he was at a point of no return. He knew he could not handle her leaving ever again. She was his person, he could not go back to life without Olivia Carolyn Pope.

Olivia was more-so trying to read herself. She knew she loved Fitz, but she had insecurities that ate at the back of her mind, she knew she wanted this man. She knew she wanted him to be a permanent presence in her life. So she decided to confess her feelings because she knew he wouldn't let her go. If Fitz knew she loved him , he would fight for her, for them. Olivia knew Fitz, she knew he was a passionate and very sincere person. She also knew that she could trust him, it was just a matter of getting her heart and mind on one accord.

* * *

Starting back at work had proven to be difficult the first day. While work in general was fine she had a panic attack when it was time to leave. Olivia was strong and proud so she did not ask anyone for help. Thankfully she didn't need to. Her team and Fitz made sure to be there for her, rather she liked it or not. Harrison and Abby came to her office and walked with her outside, wordlessly. No one needed to say anything because they all knew what was happening. Huck was already outside at her car when they had made it, as if he were her watch dog. As they made it to her car , they all went to their vehicles and left without saying a word. Huck waited until she gotten in her car before he got in his, and did not pull off until she did. Olivia's phone began to ring, it was Fitz. She couldn't help the smiled that spread across her face. As she eased into traffic she answered it on the 3rd ring.

"Hello Mr. Grant" she sounded so sweet to his ears.

Fitz scoffed lightly "Hello, have you left your office yet?"

"Yes , I am in my car."

"I was trying to call so I could be on the phone with you as you walked, guess I have to call earlier next time."

Olivia went quiet, she teared up a bit. Without being asked they were there for her and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

2 weeks later

Things were starting to get back to normal. Olivia was dealing with a major case that was proving to be a tough job. She and her team stayed at the office late every night to research, calculate, and plan. She and Fitz decided to start back staying over the others home. Sometimes it was the only time they would have together. But they were happy and content, they both were trying to make things work and that was all that mattered.

Fitz partner Hal Rimbeau had just proposed to his girlfriend of 3 years Melody "Mellie" Young and she had said Yes. Fitz and Tom decided to throw Hal a party, to celebrate. It was going to be a gathering of colleagues and friends, at Hal's favorite restaurant. They had rented the place out for the night and Hal's secretary was put in charge of the guest list.

Fitz and Olivia were dressed to the T. Fitz was as handsome as ever in his crisp fitted black on black suit and Olivia was dressed in a dark blue, almost black fitted haltered dress that flowed perfectly to the ground. As they made there way in to the restaurant Tom and his date were already there, along with some of the guests. Hal who didn't know about the party was suppose to be arriving in 30 minutes. He thought he was just meeting Tom and Fitz for dinner. Olivia and Fitz start to mingle with the crowd as they wait for their two special guests. Hal's secretary Linda was at the door greeting in guests and on the look out for Hal and Mellie. Linda was shocked to see Amanda Tanner walking to the door. Fitz had invited the entire staff to the party, She knew she was Fitz secretary but she wasn't expecting her to show. Linda didn't think anything more of it as Amanda walked up and into the restaurant.

"Hello, glad you could make it." Linda greeted her politely, they were both secretaries but they didn't talk much at the office. Just polite greetings and conversation when necessary.

"Hello, you look amazing" Amanda complimented Linda " Where should I sit my gift?"

Linda showed Amanda to the gift table and as soon as she was about to walk back to her position at the door Amanda stopped her by grabbing her arm "Whose that with Mr. Grant?"

Linda turns to where Amanda's looking at and smiled softly "Oh, that's his girlfriend, Olivia Pope, she's amazing."

Amanda Tanner was pissed. With each huff she stomped her way to her car. She got in, slammed her door and let out an angry screech! Girlfriend? What the fuck! As far as she knew Fitz didn't have a girlfriend. Fitz looked so cozy and happy as he was standing there with that woman on his arm. Now that she thought about it, Fitz had been in a better mood lately but she never thought it was because he was seeing someone. He didn't have any pictures of a woman in his office, nor has a woman ever stopped by the office just to see him. Amanda could feel herself get heated. Fitz was smiling so brightly with his arm around another woman. Amanda was seeing red. This was not how this was suppose to go. She had plans with Fitz and it did not include Olivia Pope!

* * *

Olivia was on her way, walking thru the park to meet Fitz on a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear and she was looking forward to her picnic date with Fitz. They were finally both free from work and they were going to enjoy some alone time this weekend. It was Friday , she gave her team the weekend off as well, she wanted no interruptions. Fitz had went in to work but he told her to meet him at the park at 2 and to not be late. So here she was casually strolling the sidewalk towards the entrance of the park where the picnic tables were. Olivia wasn't paying attention because she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she bumped into a body. She looked over her shoulder to see a blonde woman , who kept walking without even turning around. Olivia was about to say something to the rude woman but she shook it off. Her man was waiting on her, she would let it go.

Olivia and Abby were at Starbucks, they needed coffee before work and they needed it now. As they chatted in line, they didn't notice a blonde woman came up behind Abby.

Olivia and Fitz were on a date , downtown Santa Barbara... Fitz had taken Olivia to a restaurant by beach, they shared a romantic walk on the beach afterwards. They enjoyed their date, all while being watched by an angry pair of eyes.

* * *

Olivia was happy. She was in a really good place, professionally and personally. That big case she had been working on , she won. Her and Fitz were falling in love all over again. Everyday was filled with love and joy. His presence filled her up, she never tired of him. She was in a blissfully state. It was Saturday, she had stayed with him last night and Fitz had went in to work this morning. He had a case he was working on and decided he would go in for a couple of hours. She knew he would be back home around 2, but she wanted to make him lunch. After she bathed and put on clothes she went to his kitchen to see what she could whip up. She made him a BLT sandwich which she cut up into 4 pieces, with homemade fries. She packed it up and headed to his office.

When she got there she noticed a few of the workers she knew, she spoke and made her way to the second floor where his office was. When she got off the elevator she saw that Fitz secretary wasn't at her desk, she thought maybe she hadn't come in today. On the weekend Fitz doesn't like to call people in unless necessary. Olivia thought that maybe since no one was up here they could maybe have office sex. She bit her lip at the thought, but when she turned the corner to Fitz office she froze, her stomach tightened at the sight.

Fitz had automated glass windows in the front of his office, normally his privacy mode kept eyes from looking in. Fitz was at his desk on his computer and standing off to the side was a woman Olivia had never seen before. She was dressed in a blazer and skirt but even from the outside Olivia could see that the skirt was a little short for the office and she could see her chest area because it was oozing out of her shirt. Whoever this blonde was, she was certainly trying to get Fitz attention. Olivia noted that she was flirting with Fitz, she could tell. It was the way she kept hovering over Fitz, and how she would touch his hand when she would try to show him something.

Olivia knocked on the door startling both of them. Once Fitz saw her, he smiled that crooked smile, got up and came almost running towards the door. As he pulled her into his arms, he kissed her as if he they were alone. Olivia blushed and pulled back , she laid a hand on his chest, she looked up at him. "I brought you lunch."

Fitz who still had his arms wrapped around her kissed the top of her head "Thank you, I was just about to take a break and call you. I was hoping you weren't still asleep. "

Fitz turned around and lead her into the office when he saw Amanda still standing by his desk. " Aw man , how rude of me." He pulls Olivia to his side " Amanda this is my wonderful, brilliant, extraordinary girlfriend Olivia Pope. Liv, this is Amanda Tanner, my secretary."


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was seething. She had put on a rather short skirt and revealing top underneath her work blazer in the hopes of getting Fitz attention. It didn't work. The whole time they were working he kept it professional , he didn't even look down her chest when she bent over to get closer to the computer screen. And now his girlfriend shows up with lunch and he instantly forgets she's in the room. The way Fitz was kissing that woman sent Amanda into a rage. She wanted nothing more than to rip them apart, but she swallowed her anger because now Fitz and his girlfriend were walking towards her. She put her best smile on.

" Aw man , how rude of me." Fitz pulls Olivia to his side " Amanda this is my wonderful, brilliant, extraordinary girlfriend Olivia Pope. Liv, this is Amanda Tanner, my secretary."

Olivia extends her hand "Nice to meet you."

Amanda does the same "Likewise."

Olivia lets go " I heard you will be helping out until Terry gets back."

"Yes I won't be here much longer but if Mr. Grant will have me i'm sure I can be a valuable asset."

The two women briefly eyed each other. Fitz oblivious to what was occurring in his office. "Amanda go on and take your break." Amanda lip twitched ever so slightly " Thanks , Mr. Grant, well it was a pleasure Ms. Pope." She left in a hurry, without looking like she was running, she wanted to get away from that office as fast as she could.

Olivia had noticed the look behind Amanda's eyes, she clearly did not like the fact that she had showed up. Olivia couldn't help to roll her eyes. As Fitz pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the side of his desk, she thought to herself 'should I bring it up?' She didn't want to come off as a insecure girlfriend but at the same time she wanted to know. Olivia never doubted Fitz affection and love for her , but she also wasn't a fool. Men could be easily tempted and she felt like she needed the validation. Fitz was kissing her neck, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Fitz..."

"Quiet." Before she could get anymore words out Fitz was on her mouth, as he is rubbed her through her pants. He didn't want to talk , he knew what he wanted to do and it did not include talking, well at least not coherent words. He had an hour lunch before he would be back in business mode. Olivia knew what he was doing and she couldn't help but let those thoughts fall from her mind. She would save it for later, she knew she was wet for Fitz. Now she was only interested in finding out how sturdy was Fitz desk. They were still on the side of Fitz desk when Olivia stepped out of his embrace and started to unzip her windbreaker, she had on a tank top and some yoga pants.

Fitz grabbed his remote from his desk and tapped the private mode on, he walked up to the door and locked it as well he wanted no interruptions. He turned back around to find Olivia in her bra and yoga pants sitting in his chair. The sight of her had his pants feeling a little to tight. She beckons him with her index finger, he makes his way over to her. Olivia is looking at him through hooded eyes. Fitz pushes back his desk chair that she is sitting in and pulls her up to stand. He grabs her face with both hands. He strokes her face with the back of his right hand. "You are so beautiful."

Olivia blushes and captures his lips. As she is kissing him she takes his jacket off and toss it to the side. She slowly unbuttons his shirt enjoy the kissing and the tongue battle for dominance they are having.

Fitz breaks away and kneels down in front of her, he takes off her running shoes, then her pants, and lastly her underwear. Fitz pushes her until the back of her knees hit the chair. She sits down and he puts her left leg over his shoulder she slides in the chair a little. Olivia bites her lip, she loves when Fitz goes down on her. Its something about the way he always kisses her pussy like its the most precious jewel to him.

Olivia feels Fitz breath against her, she's wet and his hot breath sends chills throughout her. She watches as Fitz slowly licks up her lips, simply tasting her. He kisses her lips ever so softly , she throws her head back at first contact. Fitz wastes no time in eating her out, he goes directly for her clit while inserting his middle finger in between her folds. He knows if he sticks it in to deep and hit her g spot she will come quick, so he lightly stays where he know she will feel pleasure but not cum to quick. Olivia is purring like a kitten, Fitz tongue licking at her clit relentlessly and his finger hitting her spot but pulling back just before she gets there. Its torture and pleasure. Its a feeling she never gets tired of , the way this man can please her and the attention he gives to her lady parts.

"Ahh.." she sucks in her breath, she grabbed a fist full of his hair and places her other leg on his shoulder.

"Fitz..." she half cries out, her body is on a high and she is enjoying the ride. She pushes his face even further into her womanhood. Fitz inserts another finger inside stretching her out. She knows he's about to let her cum.

"Baby"

"Shit...ahhh"

"Please...oh...please...ohhh...mmmmmmhhhaa" she can't take it anymore , the pressure has built up and is ready to explode. Fitz licks up all her cum and licks her clean through her orgasm. Her legs tighten up around him but he holds her down and continues to eat her out. Olivia shudders and comes down off her orgasm, she watches as Fitz gets up and starts to unbuckle his pants. But she stops him, she sits up in the chair and reaches for him to come a little closer to her. She's ready for revenge, she's gonna make him feel just as good as he made her. She unbuckles his pants and let them drop to the floor. She looks up and winks at hm as she slowly strokes him thru his boxers. Fitz grunts at her.

She pulls down his boxers and falls to her knees. She pushes Fitz so that he is half leaning on his desk. Olivia grabs Fitz penis with her right hand and looks him in his eyes as she licks his head. Fitz lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Olivia was a vixen and she was gonna have his soul. She continued to look him in his eyes as she started to take him in her mouth. She closes her eyes and moans as she start to bob her head. Fitz bites his lips as he bends down a little so he can watch her. Olivia was so beautiful as she she was sucking his dick. He couldn't contain his excitement. Just watching her take him in his mouth had him breathing hard. "Shit"

"Thats it baby" Olivia was jacking him off as her tongue played with his dick.

"Shit" Fitz sucked in his breath. She had started to take him in some more. She now fully had him in her mouth hitting her throat.

"Fuck Liv.." Fitz straighten up and grabbed the desk for support. Olivia was deep throating him and he wanted nothing more than to cum. He felt the urgency in his stomach and he knew he was finna bust.

Olivia felt Fitz dick twitch in her mouth and she knew he was finna cum, she pulled him out just in time so he could nut in her mouth and not her throat. As Olivia swallowed his nut Fitz grabbed her and quickly moved things off his desk out the way for her. He kissed her and they both were tasting themselves on each other. Fitz turned her around so that she was standing in front of him, facing the desk.

He kissed her shoulder as he caressed her titty with his left hand. She laid her head back against him and she felt his right hand make its way to her womanhood. Fitz always made she she nutted at least twice before actually intercourse. He was just that generous of a lover, he always put her needs before his. As he spread her lips and found her pearl she moved her head so he could have access to her neck. She wanted him to get in his favorite spot. As Fitz played with her pussy he got right in her ear " I love you"

He kissed her neck. "Talk to me."

He kissed the side of her face "Tell me what you want."

Olivia shuddered Fitz had a deep baritone voice but it got deeper during sex and it only made her want him more. She tried to find her voice but at the rate Fitz was circling her pearl she knew she wouldn't last to much longer.

"You." she whispered barely.

"hmm" he mumbles against her right cheek as he holds her close.

"I want you" she throws her ass back against him.

"So bad" she moves against his penis, its erect again and they are both more than ready.

"I want you to fuck me baby" that was it , he had to have her and it had to be now. He could not deny her. Fitz lays Olivia on her stomach and slides into her pussy. She warm and wet and he's loving the way she feels around his dick. Olivia moans as Fitz start to move inside her. He feels so good, his penis is firm and he's touching all her right spots. She feels him grab her by the waist and he starts to quicken his pace. She tries to keep her voice down but damn Fitz was really making it hard.

"Fitz...oh fuck!" He pounded into her hard when he heard his name. Fitz grabs her right leg and holds it up on the desk. This new angle has him going deeper into Olivia and she starts yelping at the sensation.

"SHIT..SHIT...SHIT" she forgot all about trying to keep her voice down.

Olivia huffs and throws her head back " Fuck me " she's whining and he loves it. He likes when lets herself go to the pleasure he is giving her. He starts to give it to her a little rough like she likes it.

"Ohhhhh...fuck me baby!"

"Baby fuck me" at those words Fitz nutted.

"Ahh yess...yes...yes..."

Olivia cries out as she cums from the pleasure, Fitz slows down and start to slow stroke her as she lets go.

* * *

Soooooooo It was on my mind to do a sex scene for our fave couple teeheehee lol! Did you like? So yea this is kinda weird cuz I normally like to wait till after scandal has came on to update but I had time today so I wrote today! hmmm I may update again after Thursday. Is anyone else excited about this weeks alternative ep and them showing the trail again? The trail is def one of my fave eps...I will be live tweeting both episodes. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts, I enjoy reading them.!


	4. Chapter 4

They were having sex. And from the sounds Olivia was making , Fitz was most definitely laying it on her. Amanda bit her lip as she pressed her ear closer to the door. She had left to go to the restroom 10 minutes ago, when she came back she noticed that Fitz had his privacy mode on. Fitz only ever used his privacy mode , when he didn't want to be disturbed. Amanda felt herself get excited , she could only imagine the things Fitz was doing to Olivia. She wanted him to do those things to her. She decided she would take things up a notch with Fitz. Girlfriend or not she knew Fitz was attracted to her, after all they had kissed.

* * *

Olivia was about to surprise Fitz. He was having a fund raiser event for one of the many charities he donates to. He had invited her to come but she told him she wouldn't be able to make it because of work. Olivia had been in Houston working with Stephan, trying to help him manage a crisis. Little did he know , she left a day early so she could attend the event. Olivia had just arrived to the event 30 minutes after it had started.

She was in the bathroom checking her make up and giving herself a once over. She was dressed in a red off the shoulder, mid sleeve cocktail dress. She wore her tan nude pumps and she had her natural curly hair loose. Fitz loved when she wore her curls out. She had on gold studs, a thin necklace with the letter O engraved in a circle, and she wore doux bebe on her index finger. Fitz had given her this ring a while back, saying it was his grandmothers ring and he wanted her to wear it. It was special to him, therefore it was special to her, she smiled at the memory. Olivia was tracing her finger over the ring when she heard the door to the bathroom open. As she continued to check herself out the women who had entered the bathroom started chatting.

" Fitzgerald Grant is looking very handsome today." Olivia's ear perked up when she heard Fitz name. She couldn't see who these women were because the bathroom had two separate wash areas that were separated by a wall. If the women had turned the corner they would have seen Olivia.

" Yes he is...but who is that woman that keeps following him around, I've never seen her before. I thought he was dating that Olivia Pope." Olivia stayed right were she was checking herself out in the mirror, she wanted to hear what they were going to say.

A third voice chimed in " Well I asked her who she was and she's just his secretary. But the way she is hanging on to him makes me think otherwise. I thought for a second he may had gotten tired of his exotic friend and came back to his senses."

Olivia finished applying her lipstick, grabbed her clutch and was about to step around the corner to give these women a piece of her mind when she heard "Well well well , aren't we a bunch of gossiping bitches."

Olivia smirked it was Mellie, she knew that southern voice anywhere. "Instead of worrying about Fitz and Olivia how about you worry about your husbands and boyfriends and who skirt they are chasing after."

Mellie had came in the restroom behind these women , she had stepped out of the stall when she heard that last comment. Mellie had met Olivia through Hal and Fitz, she thought Olivia was a good strong women who got shit done. How dare these women gossip about her like that.

The women moved out of Mellie's way as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. They scoffed and stood there silently, they were stunned they thought they were in the bathroom alone. Mellie dried her hands, turned up her nose and made her way back to the ballroom where the event was.

Olivia rounded the corner. " Hello ladies , I hope you are enjoying the event."

Olivia slid her clutch under her arm. One of the ladies had recognized her " Ms. Pope, I wasn't aware you were attending the event this evening."

The other two ladies eyes got big, they didn't know who she was. When their friend said her name they immediately gasped.

"Well I'm sure you didn't otherwise I doubt you would have been slandering my relationship." Olivia smirked as she watched them fidget. "Its nice to know that Fitz has such kind people worried about him and his exotic taste." Olivia smiled as she made her way out of the bathroom.

The look on their faces were priceless. She could have said more but she really didn't have to. It honestly wasn't the first time she had heard something racial about her relationship. It didn't bother her what people thought of it. The only people whose feelings mattered were hers and Fitz.

Olivia made her way to the ballroom where the event was. Fitz had rented the Hiltons ballroom for his catering event. Each plate was $300 and all proceeds would go to a cancer center that was being built in Santa Barbara. Grant and Associates were also selling tickets for a raffle the prize was a vintage painting. Olivia scanned the room for Fitz.

She found him surrounded by a group of people, he was in his element. Fitz always had a way with words people just hung on to everything he would say. She noticed that to his right , Amanda was offering him a drink. Olivia felt her lip curl at the site. Amanda was looking at Fitz with stars in her eyes and anybody with eyes could see it.

"Olivia!" She heard her name being called and she quickly turned her head to see Hal and Mellie approaching her. She smiled as she saw them, those two truly were good for each other. She couldn't help but to embrace Mellie, silently thanking her for having her back.

Mellie was surprised, Olivia wasn't really a hugger but she was happy she didn't have to fight her for a hug this time. Hal also was a hugger so she hugged him as well. Hal spoke as he embraced her "Does Fitz know you are here?"

"No , I just arrived and I didn't tell him."

Millie had turned around and scanned the room "Oh there he is , lets go snatch him away."

Mellie grabbed Olivia and crossed the room with Hal following behind. As they reached the group Amanda face fell and Olivia couldn't help the smirk. Amanda clearly has a crush on Fitz, she thought to herself.

"Fitz, look who I have here." Mellie called out as soon as they were close to the group.

All eyes turned and fell on them. Soft smiles and eyes met and before she knew it , Olivia was getting pulled into his warm embrace. The group of people stood and watched as Fitzgerald picked up and twirled Olivia. The people who knew about their relationship laughed at the squeal Olivia let out. They knew how much Fitzgerald Grant adored his girlfriend Olivia Pope. And the ones who didn't know couldn't help but feel happy, Fitzgerald was clearly happy to see this woman.

" What are you doing here?" Fitz chuckled as he put her down and kissed her before she could answer. Olivia blushed and laid her hand on his chest. She felt all eyes on her. "I am here to support my mister." She smiled up at him and he leaned in for another kiss.

Fitz pulled her to his side and introduced her, Mellie and Hal to the people he was chatting with. Olivia couldn't help to notice that Amanda didn't speak to her personally. If anything she seemed a little standoffish towards her. Olivia didn't give Amanda another thought, Fitz was her man and she'd be damned if she gave Amanda's little crush another thought.

When Fitz moved around the room and introduced Olivia to various guests Amanda went to the bar so she could watch them. She finally had Fitz to herself and just when she was about to make her move Olivia shows up. Amanda had a plan and she was certainly going to follow through with it.

* * *

"I think Amanda likes you."

"What."

The charity event was a success and now they were ready to be alone. They had just made it to Olivia's condo they had decided to spend the weekend at her place. Olivia had a couple things on her mind and she needed to get them off her chest. She huffed as she was undressing " I think she has a crush on you..." Fitz had stopped undressing and looked at Olivia skeptically.

"She does not have a crush on me." Fitz walked into the bathroom and started to run the shower for them.

"I'm a woman , I know these things...that girl has her eyes on you." Olivia was naked and ready for the shower. Fitz was still undressing when he felt arms wrap around his stomach. " You better not be flirting with her at work mister...i'll kick both of your asses."

Fitz stepped out of his pants with Olivia still wrapped around him. This was a rare moment of her being clingy and he couldn't enjoy it because she was talking nonsense. He turned around and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him as he holds her ass in his hands. " I don't , I would never. The only woman I have eyes for is right here in my arms."

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes " Lets have shower sex."

* * *

Those blue eyes...that sexy crooked smile...that full head of dark brown hair she can just imagine what he would look like between her legs. She grabbed her left titty and squeezed it hard, making her rise off the bed a little. She slid her right hand down her side, imaging its his hand thats touching her. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes picturing him as she begin to touch herself.

* * *

Soooooo the plot thickens a little lol! I am so excited about writing yal its so fun and I am excited about the next chapter some ish about to go down! Tomorrow is SCANDAL 100ep woooohoooooo! I can't wait to see this. I am ready for Olivia to realize that Fitz is the man he is because he was president (rigged election to not). It's time she forgave herself and this "alternative ep" is really gonna be her "reality check." I'm ready to see what life would have been like had they not rigged that election...Liv isn't DC's fixer, Fitz not the president, I mean what are they gonna do?...I know one thing, Fitz and Liv are going to be miserable(apart) and they are going to find each other one way or another(My personal opinion). Let me know your thoughts on this chap and the 100 ep expectations. Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz woke up first Sunday morning. He blinked a few times and looked down to the woman who was wrapped around him. He smiled softly and sighed blissfully. Olivia was in his arms but the bottom half of her was sprawled out. He smirked to himself he wanted to wake her up. Fitz moves closer to Olivia so that they were both laying on her pillow. He runs his left index finger down the bridge of her nose, she doesn't move.

He kisses her exposed shoulder " Livvie, wake up beautiful." She doesn't move. Fitz starts to rub her stomach, in hopes that she will wake up.

Olivia is up but she doesn't want to get up. She's up with her eyes close, she woke up when Fitz spoke to her in her ear. "Livvie, wake up beautiful." She tried her best not to smile and keep a straight face. She needed at least another hour of rest. Her and Fitz had stayed up half the night making love. She felt Fitz hand on her stomach, and the sensitive spot on her right hip, she twitched a little. Fitz was making circles on her belly, and her spot, it was a simply thing but it was making it hard to fake sleep.

" I know you aren't sleep, you keep twitching." Fitz laughed as a scowl appeared on Olivia's face.

"Ok, you're not gonna get up...I guess I need upgrade my wake up call." Fitz right arm was holding Olivia, he leaned over on top of her a little, till they were chest to chest her legs were open. Fitz slid his left hand down till he found what he was looking for. He knew Olivia was at least a little wet, touching her on her right hip always turned her on.

Olivia bit back a moan as she felt Fitz grab her womanhood, he gently rubbed her lips, not yet entering them.

" Look at me." Fitz whispered in her face. He knew she was up , she just hadn't opened her eyes.

"Livvie, I feel how wet you are, its seeping thru your lips baby." He was right , she was turned on and he barely was doing anything. This man knew her body, knew how to turn her on and she wanted nothing more than to consume him whole.

"Look at me." He kissed her lips softly , she smirked and opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Olivia pulled him in for another kiss, she wanted nothing more than to tongue him down and let him play with her clit. Fitz had other plans. He kissed her and still rubbed her lips. Olivia huffed and pulled away , she was annoyed that he hadn't started to play with her. Fitz knew what she wanted he laughed at her.

"I told you to look at me."

"I am."

"No, you keep closing your eyes."

She scuffed "Well thats what I normally do."

"And I told you to look at me...don't close your eyes, I want to see you." he kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth before she could say another word. He finally gave her what she wanted, he slid in between her wet folds and started to circle her jewel. Olivia moaned against his mouth. Fitz broke their kiss and looked down at Olivia. He wanted to watch her face as he made her cum. He wanted to see the beautiful expressions she could make. He wanted to see the pleasure on her face from what he did to her.

Olivia was biting her lips, and grinding her hips. She tried her best to keep her eyes open because every time she would close her eyes he would stop.

"Talk to me." She looked up at him through hooded eyes, she was close to closing them, he circle her clit and she did. She felt him stop , she opened her eyes again. "I told you keep your eyes open."

She rolled her eyes " Baby, it feels so good , I can't help it." she whined at him.

He started circling her again. " I want to see your face." it felt to good. She wanted him to make her cum but he was taking his time.

"Baby...make me cum." her voice thick with want, she was looking at him. She wanted him to keep going she couldn't take this anymore. He made her have this itch and now he was going to scratch it. Olivia grabbed his face and pulled it a little close to hers , she started to moan in his face.

"oh baby...yes...ha...ah...right there." Fitz dick was so hard it was stating to be painful. He needed to make her cum quick. He quickened his pace and in a matter of minutes Olivia was cumming. " I enjoyed the show." Olivia looked up to his smirking face. Her face was flushed she felt hot and she wanted more. She pushes him onto his back. "My turn."

Olivia climbs on top of Fitz and slides down slowly on his dick. They both moaned at the contact. Olivia felt him in her stomach , she leaned down on top of him. She started kissing and licking his neck. "Baby you need to move I want you."

Olivia ignored his plea as she kept on sucking his neck. She knew he was getting impatient because he had started to rock his hips under her. "Mmmmm baby stop, let me do this."

Fitz grabbed her ass and gave it a light squeeze, she laughed at his impatience. "You are Shameless."

Olivia starts to ride him. She starts off slow wanting to see his face. Fitz grabbed her hips but she moved his hands. She didn't need his help. She leaned down til she was in his face still riding him slowly " you like this baby."

Fitz was breathing hard, he grabbed her right titty "Fuck."

"Mmmmhh I said do you like it baby...yes or no?"

"Yes." Fitz was enjoying this just as much as she was. Fitz liked when she would take control.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ohhh I like that baby" Olivia leaned back off him. She started to bounce up and down his him a little harder and faster than before. She wanted to feel him , all of him.

"Ahhhhh shit...Liv" Fitz looked at her she was like a wild amazon claiming dominance on her man. He loved it. Her hair was in its natural state bouncing along with her as she rode him. Her titties were jiggling as she continued to take him hard. The sight of her alone was enough to make him cum.

Olivia was looking down at Fitz , he was so sexy.

"Say my name." they both said it at the same time.

"Livvie."

"Fitz." they both were reaching the end and they wanted to hear their name.

"Fitz...Fitz...i'm bout to cum...ah baby i'm bout to cum." She threw her head back and kept bouncing on his dick, she was gonna ride this threw no matter what. She was shaking and started bouncing a little more, she threw her weight behind it and came hard, but she didn't stop. Fitz was right behind her "Liv...livvie." She felt his stomach tighten up and she started to ride him slow when he came.

She rode him as he nutted and it was another experience for them both. They could hear it. They could actually hear her riding his dick. She was beyond wet ..both of their juices mixing and leaking on both of them. She fell down on him, exhausted from riding him. Fitz wrapped his arms around her as they both tried to catch their breath.

* * *

Olivia was having one of those days. Work had been stressful, she and cyrus were contemplating on how they were going to handle a sexual harassment issue within their law firm. A young secretary came to Olivia and expressed concerns that her boss was being a little to handsy. Not to mention Olivia had just taken on a new client. She had been hired by Supreme Court Justice Verna Thornton.

She had been hired to be a consultant, Verna was hiding that she had terminal cancer. She wanted to stay on the bench for as long as she can, and she needed advice on how she should go about this in case it were to get out to the public. Olivia was packing up for the day and heading home. She was stressed and all she wanted was a glass of wine and a long hot bath.

As soon as Olivia made it home, she locked her door, stripped in her living room, grabbed a bottle of white peach wine and ran her a bath in her Jacuzzi like tub. She put her phone on vibrate she didn't want to be disturbed right now. She didn't need a glass she ranked from the body as she soaked her body in the warm water.

* * *

Fitz was more than annoyed, he had been calling Olivia since he got off at 6 and she has yet to return his call. its 7:30 and he made up his mind to go to her condo. Although he had given her a key to his, she didn't give him one in return. And he was fine with that, he knew she liked to have her private space, and he didn't give her a key to his place for one in return. He gave it to her because he wanted her to come over whenever she wanted to, he was that open with her. Olivia awoke to the sounds of her phone buzzing and her doorbell ringing. She checked the time on her clock to see that it was 7: 55, she had taken a nap after her bath. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Fitz. "Hello?"

"Open the door." and he hung up. Olivia pulled the phone down from her ear and saw that she had missed Fitz phone calls and text messages. She got out of bed and made her way to her front door.

Fitz walks in and immediately turns to her as she closes and locks it back. "Why haven't you returned my calls , are you ok? i thought something happened to you when i couldn't get in touch with you." He was antsy because not hearing from her had set him on edge.

Olivia sees that he is annoyed " I was taking a nap , I was going to call you."

Fitz sighed , sometimes she gets in her moods where she doesn't want to talk and completely shuts down. He had thought she was ignoring him because of that. " I thought maybe you were having one of your anxiety days or something." He blushed, he sounded like a love sick fool, but he didn't mind. Olivia was important to him and he wanted her to know that. Olivia smiled and walked to him "Thats sweet and I thank you for thinking about me. I haven't had an anxiety attack in a while but i'm glad you wanted to be here for me." She pulls him by his neck and kisses him.

" I need a shower, I came directly over here after work without taking one."

" You have some pajama bottoms here, are you hungry?"

"Are you gonna cook? He asked with a laugh.

She playfully hits his shoulder "if my baby wants a home cooked meal il make it happen." They both laughed at that because they knew she didn't cook.

"How about you order take out and we can make home made dessert later." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows letting her know he meant he wanted her for dessert.

"Ok, go shower and I will order something."

Fitz went in Olivia's room placed his wallet, keys and cell phone on her dresser , stripped out of his clothes and headed to her bathroom. Olivia order them two homemade bacon burgers and season fries from the Southern place down the street from her condo. They would deliver in 20 minutes so she went to lay back in her bed to wait on Fitz. Before she made it to her bed Fitz phone starts to ring. She looked around for it and it was on her dresser. She picked it up to silence it, she sees it was a text message from Amanda Tanner. Olivia wasn't the type to snoop thru Fitz phone , she trusted him.

But Amanda Tanner she did not. it was Monday night and they were not working on a case so why was she texting Fitz after work hours. She opened the message. 'I think we should have American Deli for lunch tomorrow, I heard they have great wings.' Olivia instantly gets pissed. They were having lunch together? Since when? As these thoughts start running thru her head she hears Fitz coming out of the shower.

She puts his phone down and gets into bed. Fitz comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to Olivia and tries to kiss her but she moves out of the way. He thinks she's teasing him and goes in for another kiss, she stops him with her right hand. She looks him in his face.

" Amanda wants to know if American Deli is ok for lunch tomorrow." She's pissed and he can clearly see that.

"What?"

She slides away from him on the bed "Don't what me, why is she texting you about lunch?"

"You went thru my phone?" he asked with his eyebrows raised up.

She rolls her eyes " is that really important , when I am asking you WHY she is texting you about lunch."

Fitz is flabbergasted because he doesn't get what the big deal is. "She's my secretary of course sometimes we eat the same thing for lunch."

"Why are you having lunch with a woman i clearly told you likes you?" she was yelling by now, her voice was raised and she felt her neck getting hot.

"Oh come on, your acting like I take her out on a lunch date or something Olivia this is silly." He tries to grab her but she snatches away.

"No, whats silly is that you are entertaining this bitch and you don't seem to understand that."

"It's just lunch." he raised his voice and threw his hands up.

"No. it's an invitation for her to come in and try to weasel her way to you."

Before Fitz could speak the doorbell rang and Olivia quickly stormed off to go answer it. Fitz ran his fingers thru his hair he couldn't believe they were arguing over this stupid shit. He went to his drawer that Olivia had given him when he started to stay the night and pulled out his pajama pants. He walked to the kitchen to find Olivia eating.

"Are we going to finish this conversation?" he asks as he sits down and starts to eat his burger.

"No, i'm right your wrong and you don't think that your wrong so how about we just eat and leave it be." They ate in silence because he knew once she got like this it was no talking to her. it frustrated him to no end. When they finished she got up cleaned her area and went to the living room. She pulled out a DVD and started to play the movie. Once he finished Fitz sat down on the couch next to Olivia as she watched 'Beyond The Lights'. He pulled her close to him , she tried to move his arm but he was firm in pulling her to him.

* * *

It had been 2 days and Olivia was still giving him the cold shoulder. She wouldn't let him spend the night with her and she didn't come over to his place. There conversations the past 2 days were non existent. He hated this and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He was very irritable at work, he had even snapped at Amanda for something. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

He had just texted Olivia. 'Baby, I miss you.'

'I'm busy.'

'I'm busy too but I make time for you'

'What do you want Fitz?'

'I want you to talk to me instead of shutting down damnit.' she hadn't replied after that last text.

He heard a knock at his door. "Come in" it was Amanda. He felt bad for snapping at her, he shouldn't have took his bad mood out on her. "Look I'm glad you came in please come sit."

She was trying to bring him some papers he had asked for but he made her sit. "Look I'm in a crappy mood today and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm sorry."

Amanda smiled at him "It's ok, I understand we all have our days. Don't worry about it."

"Yea thanks."

"Are you ok though?" She looked genuinely concerned so he felt like maybe he could talk to her.

"Its my girlfriend she mad at me and isn't really talking to me, and its driving me nuts."

Amanda smirked on the inside. 'Trouble in paradise huh' she thought to herself. This was her chance to step in. She reached out and grabbed his hand "I understand my boyfriend just broke up with me and I don't know why. I thought we were happy but I guess he wasn't."

Fitz patted her hand that was on top of his and let go. "i'm sorry to hear that, hey its his lost , he's missing out on a good woman." Amanda smiled at him "You really think so?"

Fitz was treading a thin line and he didn't even realize it. " Yea you're great. Your smart, funny, and hard working. I'm sure the right guy is out there for you."

"Aww thanks Fitz. You words are so kind." Fitz didn't even realize she had called him Fitz instead of Mr. Grant.

" Do you like me."

* * *

And there it is...the start of trouble lol! Let me know what you think!

Sooooooo lets talk about how fucking awesome SCANDAL was last night! My wig flew! Kerry and Tony are so phenomenal like I can't even begin to express how much love I have for them! Nobody could have played Fitz and Liv like them! I'm still trying to gather my thoughts about the ep but I will say this. Olivia can now see her future with Fitz. She saw what life would have been like. Yea it was a little rocky at one point but they both fought for their relationship. And I'm so happy because thats something Olivia has never really done. Time and time again Fitz has been the one to fight for them but last night she did it on her own. It wasn't a dream because she was fully awake , these were her thoughts, her inner most feelings. This was how she saw things. Fitz always gives Liv the option to choose thats why he left her alone in the oval office so she could think and make her decision. You can not tell me that man doesn't know his woman! All I know is Fitzgerald is the love of her life and they will make it work! I'm going to write a mini review about the 100 ep, I will put it at the end of the next chapter. If you wanna talk about scandal let me know lol! And let me know what were your thoughts on this chapter and the 100th ep. Please and Thank you! Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like me?"

Amanda looks at him in shock. She never thought she would hear him say those words.

"Excuse me." She was trying to calm herself down.

"My girlfriend thinks you like me so I have to ask you, do you?" Fitz was rambling and didn't notice the look on Amanda's face as he continued " I keep thinking about why she's even mad in the first place. She said she thinks you like me and I keep telling her you don't. Your my secretary we work together. So of course we would be friendly and get along. But I am thinking if I ask you and you say no I can go to her and say that I asked you and you said no, maybe that would make her happy. "

It all made sense in Fitz mind to just be upfront.

Amanda wanted to slap the goofy look on Fitz face clean off. He didn't ask if she liked him for her , he asked so he could put his precious girlfriends feelings at ease. She swallowed hard and calmed down. "What if I said I did." Before the look of shock could register on his face she leaned over, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Fitz pushed Amanda off and looked at her like she had two heads. "What the fuck! Amanda."

Amanda huffed, " Look I know you have a girlfriend but I also do not care. I know you are attracted to me, and don't deny it. I know you remember that kiss we shared."

Fitz groaned " Amanda we were both drunk off our asses that night, yes we kissed but it meant nothing."

"Fitz I never said it meant nothing that was you! Look I thought you didn't want to purse anything because of work."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amanda got up " Take your time and think about what you want to do. I don't care that you have a girlfriend." and with that she walked out of his office leaving behind a very confused man.

 _3 months ago_

 _Olivia had been gone with no contact and he was miserable. He drowned himself in alcohol. He didn't go out and do this because he didn't want to make a mistake. He didn't know if they were over or not but he didn't want another woman. He only wanted Olivia. One Friday night Tom had convinced him to come out with a few of their workers at the firm. Fitz said yes , deciding that being in company could probably do him some good. His new secretary was there, she had been working with him a few weeks. She was a nice woman, she did her work and made sure he stayed on top of his meetings. She had sat by him that night and as the drinks kept coming they kept drinking and chatting. He doesn't even remember how but they ended up in the bathroom of the bar kissing. She had slid her tongue down his mouth and he had made the mistake of mumbling "Sweet baby." He broke off the kiss as drunk as he was he knew this wasn't the woman he was thinking about. He had left her there in the bathroom , he didn't even tell tom he was leaving. He caught a cab home and immediately showered. He felt disgusted with himself, he had almost cheated on her. How could he do that. If she wanted him to wait , he would wait. Olivia was the woman for him, no matter what he would always choose her. That following Monday morning he pulled Amanda into his office. He told her he was sorry about his drunk reckless behavior and that it would never happen again. He said it meant nothing and he hoped it wouldn't affect their work relationship. She had assured him it wouldn't. She had said that he wasn't the only one at fault for their kiss._

Fitz shook his head at the memory, he wondered if he should tell Olivia.

* * *

Olivia had just made her way into her office when she saw thru her glass windows a man sitting in front of her desk. It wasn't unusual for a client or a potential client to do. She always took in walk ins. She entered her office and the man stands up and approaches her.

"Hi, I'm Billy Chambers are you Olivia Pope?'' he asked as he shook her hand. Olivia sits her coffee down on her desk and gets into her chair. "Yes, I am. How may help you today?"

Billy fidgeted a little " Look I'm sorry I'm not here for a consultation nor am I in need of a lawyer."

Olivia sipped her coffee, she was confused "Well what are you here for Mr. Chambers?"

"My girlfriend is seeing your boyfriend." Olivia gave him the strangest look, he continued " Amanda Tanner is my girlfri...ex girlfriend. She broke up with me saying she was leaving me for Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia felt sick. She knew Amanda liked Fitz but she never thought Fitz would cheat on her. They hadn't been together a full year yet she shouldn't even be dealing with this kind of thing. Cheating happens when your partner is not giving you what you want out of the relationship. Or when you are bored and you think that cheating is a way to bring abut some excitement. Or you could just a low down piece of shit who plays with people feelings. She shook her head, she knew Fitz , he could be trusted. But then she started doubting herself. Had she been giving him enough of her? Had she let him in? How many times had she pushed him away?

* * *

Fitz was practically speeding to Olivia's. She had texted him and told him to come over at 9. He had got off from work in such a happy mood he didn't even think about what had happened between him and Amanda. He had went home, showered , packed a bag and had some dinner before leaving. He made it to her place and as soon as she opened the door he could tell something was wrong. Her face told him everything he needed to know. As he stepped in he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Whats wrong?" She lets him go and closes the door.

"Are you hungry, do you want something?" she dodged his question.

"No, I'm fine. I already ate." he watched her as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of wine and started opening it. She had a plate of assorted fruit laid on on the kitchen isle. Fitz walked over to the bar stool after he dropped his bag. She was fidgeting , he wondered if she was anxious about something. He would let her tell him when she's ready for now he would just follow her lead.

"How was your day?" She asked as she took a sip of wine. She ate a piece of strawberry and offered him one from the same fork. He leaned forward and she put it in his mouth.

"It was good, work was work, and yours?"

"I had a visitor today, do you know a billy chambers?"

"No, why?''

"Well he comes in and I'm thinking he's here for an consultation or something but turns out he came to tell me how his girlfriend is screwing my boyfriend."

Fitz looked at her "what the fuck." he stood up and walked around the bar to the open kitchen area. Olivia walked away before he could touch her. She needed space between them.

"Are you screwing Amanda Tanner? Because her boyfriend had the fucking audacity to come to my office and tell me that shit." she's yelling at him and he launches over at her to grab her and stop her from walking away. She slap him. She's breathing hard and she feels herself getting heated.

He doesn't do anything. He would never put his hands on her, he just looks down at her without touching her giving her the floor to say what she needed to. She's looking up at him, face full of hurt. "I trusted you." her voice cracks " I can't believe you have been lying to me."

He grabs her and he grabs her face so she's looking him in the eyes "I love you...I am NOT sleeping with Amanda Tanner nor have I ever. I do not know why he would come tell you that but Livvie you have got to believe me." He hugged her tight even though she tried to fight him off. He could tell she was close to having a panic attack, he needed her to calm down before they continue their discussion.

"Livvie please, calm down." he didn't let her go til she took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms.

"Why would he come say that to me if its not true?"

"Are you seriously gonna believe some stranger over me?" he raised his voice a little.

"Fitz if..." she grabs his face "if you did sleep with her tell me now. Don't lie to me , you know I hate that. Please just ...don't lie to me." Fitz was getting pissed. If he knew who this Billy person was he would punch him in the fucking face.

"Olivia I am not lying to you...baby please I don't know where he got this from but I am not sleeping with Amanda."

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust him but she had her doubts. I mean why would someone lie about their girlfriend to a complete stranger?

They stood there, looking at each other. Olivia was conflicted she needed air. She tried to step back and walk away just to breath but he grabbed and kissed her. She kissed him back just as passionately. They both were speaking silently. One trying to find validation and they other trying to secure and plead his case. Fitz was kissing her so hard he was bruising her bottom lip. She didn't care but she was still feeling suffocated. She broke away from him and he pulled her back " You can't leave me...I'm not losing you again." She looked up at him searching his face before she spoke " ...I'm not leaving...I just need some air."

He let her go and she walked to her room. He turned around and went to the cabinet she keeps his scotch in. He needed a drink and he needed it now.

20 minutes later and two glasses of scotch he pulls out his phone and calls her. She answers but doesn't say anything. "Do you want me to leave?" she's silent. "I'm in the living room nursing some scotch." still not a word, so he drowns the rest of the glass and listens to her breath over the phone.

She's quiet. She had came to her room so she could think without him staring her in the face. But she was still conflicted. She was upset with Fitz, hell she didn't even know if it was true. It was the fact that she told him about Amanda and it seemed to just go in one ear and out the other and now look what they were dealing with. She needed evidence she couldn't just break up with Fitz because of what someone else said. She was her own woman and being a lawyer she knew evidence was the key. She held on to the phone as she thought.

Fitz always made her feel like a priority, he never put anything before her. He had a good heart. He was attentive and had a very nurturing personality. She thought he was the type that would rather leave than to cheat but she could be wrong. She knew she had a habit of pushing him away sometimes. She knew that he was more open about his feelings than she was. How could she blame him if he went to another woman for validation as a man? Regardless It still didn't justify cheating! She didn't want to break up. She wanted him, all of him. This man was who she could see herself with for the rest of her life.

"Come here." she heard him get up.

She hung up the phone and sat up in her bed and waited til he walked thru her door. He looked just as sad as she felt. She reached her arms out to him and he fell into her embrace. They laid there sprawled out on her bed, silently as she ran her fingers thru his hair. They had fell asleep. Olivia woke up parched. Somehow she ended up laying on top of Fitz, she eased up off him and went to the kitchen for some water.

She checked her kitchen clock and saw that it was 12:30am as she poured herself some water. Fitz phone went off , it was in her living room. She quickly went to grab it thinking it could be an emergency being that it was kind of late. She sees that its Amanda Tanner, she had sent Fitz a picture text. Dread of what it was filled Olivia's stomach. She swiped across the screen , the message opened 'I can't wait to feel your soft lips again' with a kissy face at the end but it was the nude picture that set Olivia's blood on fire.

* * *

YIKESSSS! What's really going on? LOL! Soooooo I didn't put my review up because it was longer than I thought , I seriously wrote like 3 pages about the 100th ep! If you would like to read it , its on my tumblr page (wonderwoman2-23) I have the same profile pic as my FFN account. And if you want to talk Scandal hit me up , I would love to obsess about it witcha! Does anybody tweet about Scandal...I'm so ready to tweet about "the trail" ...like I think I'm more excited about that than the new ep lol! (I'm excited about the new ep as well, we getting some more OLITZ in this new ep!) Anyway leave me a review please, I read them all, and I appreciate every single one. Next chap is gonna be posted sometime this weekend. Much love, Chaun!


	7. Authors Note

Good Morning. Fair Warning, This is a mini rant! There seems to be a misunderstanding so let me clear a few things up: Yal SO damn annoying stop questioning ME!

1\. This is MY story, I'm gonna write it how I want to, if you have a problem with it then don't read it. I understand not everything is for everybody. I understand that my story may not fit your tastes But I will NOT tolerate the few of you who come to me bashing my story.

2\. Fitz and Olivia are not perfect humans and I won't write them as such. When we love people we love the good and bad parts. I'm writing them as I see fit, so don't tell me what to do with MY story. I write for my enjoyment and I'm glad that people have come to like this story, I really appreciate it.

3\. A little angst ain't gone hurt nobody, it adds to the story and it makes everything worthwhile to me. They having 1 problem , yal acting like I'm dragging them thru the mud!

4\. Fitz is not clueless or naive. I wrote him as I see most men... they don't listen when their women tell them about other women... they tend to let things go in one ear and out the other... it's gonna come full circle in the upcoming chapters

5\. "The chapters are so short, stop wasting time, write the story and stop messing about, it's off putting." - Ellie girl please do not waste your precious time reading this story if it's such a hassle.

6\. I appreciate the love my story is getting, thank you for the reviews and those who are trusting me and the direction I'm going! I'm working on the next chapter today until scandal comes on so it probably won't be uploaded until tomorrow when I come from class or maybe tonight before I go to work, it all depends on how far I get today. Remember that they are showing "The Trail" tonight before the new ep of scandal... Much love - Chaun.


	8. Chapter 7

You can not tell someone how to feel, or how to interpret a review. I felt as though some of you were bashing instead of leaving constructive criticism. Trust me I know the difference hunny! And if I want to speak on it that's exactly what I am going to do. You do not have to agree nor like it. Your opinion is yours, doesn't mean its right. And you will certainly not force your opinion on me. Its other people who have written me a review stating their opinion about my Liv and Fitz without attacking my story so miss me with that "we readers have opinions."

Opinions I like , I want to hear what you all think thats why I ask for reviews, but bashing I won't tolerate. Like I said if its not to your taste MOVE ALONG. I won't go back and forth with "guests" I SAID WHAT I SAID!

And a HUGE SHOUTOUT(hugs and kisses) to those who sent me love and support, I thank you all , it was well appreciated Lol yal I was really irritated at some of those reviews, like serious! But any who on with the story, I hope you all enjoy! Much Love, Chaun.

So I have decided to post my 100 ep review at the end of this chap for those who wanted to read it and also my review of 6x11. Warning for some language down below!

* * *

She was running.

She had panicked, grabbed her keys and walked out her door. She still had Fitz phone in her hand. She didn't have a specific destination, she didn't even get in her car. She was outside in her pajamas walking. After a few minutes of wandering, she decided to go to the beach that was near her condo complex. It was a 10 minute walk, and she ran the whole way there. It felt good to feel the wind whipping against her face and she wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline that came with running.

When she got to the beach there was no one in sight. Of course not, it was in the dead of the night , why would someone be at the beach. She took her shoes off and walked in the sand. After 5 minutes she sat down, she felt the cool sand underneath her pajama shorts. It was a little chilly she realized she should have grabbed a jacket. Olivia wanted to cry. Fitz was cheating on her with Amanda Tanner.

Hot tears started to fall and leave a trail on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a strangled cry. She was devastated. She had trusted this man and he had betrayed her. She looked down and noticed that she still had his phone in her hand. She was bout to throw it when she stopped mid air. His phone. She wanted information. She wanted to know how long this has been going on.

Fitz had an iPhone so of course everything would still be in it even if he deleted it. You could type up a word in the iPhone search section or iMessage and it would bring up old and deleted text messages. Olivia opened Fitz phone and went to the search bar , she typed in Amanda. It was a few messages with her name in it, but nothing showed up that caused a red flag. She typed in I love you.

There were messages that had that phrase but they were mostly under her name or some of his relatives. He had not said those words to Amanda Tanner. She couldn't help but smile at that. She even went to his iMessages and clicked on her name , her whole thread pulled up, he never deleted anything . All of the messages were still there it seemed. She scrolled all the way thru until she reached the top. It was nothing in this phone to suggest they were having a relationship. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary , everything was professional between them.

Olivia got to thinking, Why did Amanda send that message and that nude pic? Was Fitz really telling her the truth? Was Amanda trying to steal her man or was she just obsessed with Fitz? She had been scrolling for about 45 minutes. Something was not adding up. Olivia got up and headed back to her place, she needed answers, and she wanted them now.

* * *

Fitz was still asleep when she walked into her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel angry towards him. She walked up beside her bed on the side he was sleeping on. She saw his face and her hand immediately came down hard across his face.

Fitz jumped up when he felt himself get hit. He grabbed his face and looked up to see Olivia. He was bewildered. Did she just slap him? Before he could ask she opened her mouth. She threw his phone at him "Was she everything you ever dreamed of?" She couldn't help the petty words come out of her mouth.

Fitz was confused "What , baby what are you talking about?"

Olivia crossed her arms "Open your phone."

Fitz looked down and grabbed his phone. As soon as he opened it , it was already on the message. He swallowed hard and looked at Olivia.

Olivia was looking at him with a hard expression. "Before you say anthing , I am going to ask you two questions. Answer them truthfully. Are you cheating on me with Amanda Tanner?"

He looked her in her face, "No, I would never." Fitz tried to get up but she held her hand up stopping him.

"Then why did she send you that message?" He got up, she stepped back and he stepped forward. He knew she didn't want to be touched so he kept his hands to himself.

"Baby I do not know. Livvie I am not cheating on you ...Please come here I need to tell you something. And I want you to listen to me, please." Olivia sat down on her bed she had a feeling that Amanda was maybe acting this way on her own accord. Although she couldn't be 100% sure but she felt that Fitz was telling the truth. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking but Fitz never gave her a reason to not trust him. He had never lied to her, he was always upfront with his feelings.

Fitz looked at Olivia, he was about to come clean and he felt as if he was sitting on a bed of pins. He didn't want to loose Olivia or somthing stupid, this was the woman he wanted in his life. It was time to stop being reckless and start thinking with his head. He grabbbed her hands and made her face towards him, he took a breath " When you left , one night I was out with some people from the firm. Me and Amanda ended up kissing."

Olivia tried to snatch her hands back but he held them firmly. "It didn't mean anything and I swear to you, I did not take her home that night, or any night. The next work day I called her to my office and explained to her that it was a mistake and it meant nothing. She agreed that we both were drunk and at fault. After that she never brought it up and I certaintly didn't."

Before she could say something he continued "The other day in the office I was trying to get to the bottom of this, you were clearly uncomfortable and I wanted to ease your mind. So I asked her if she liked me, but she ended up saying that she does and she kissed me, I immediately pushed her off me Liv. She told me she didn't care about me having a girlfriend and left. I didn't tell you because I honestly was going to handle it on my own. I didnt want to argue with you again about this because it wasn't important to me. You are my only concern , no one can come between us unless we let it. And I do not want anybody but you. I need you to believe that."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep this from me Fitz? We are together , you don't keep shit like this to yourself. I am your woman, your partner, we are in this together." She was mad. "I'm angry that you kissed her but what can I do? I left you and I can't get mad if you went to another woman, although I am. I know I have no right to be but I can't help how I feel."

She was beyond tears. All she wanted was to lay down and pretend this wasn't happening.

"Honestly , I was going to just sweep it under the rug. I wasn't going to say anything but I see how angry and upset you are and I realize that I was wrong. I should have came to you and told you what happened. I know it looks bad but baby please ...please believe me when I say there is no one in my life but you. I don't want anyone but you."

Olivia sighed deeply " I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight."

"Liv" Fitz tried to speak but she just shook her head.

"I need time to think, you can sleep in my bed tonight." She got up and went down the hall to her spare bedroom before he could try to stop her.

* * *

Around 2am

Fitz got up and crept to Olivia's spare bedroom. He had been up thinking ever since she left. He realized that as a man he tends to try to handle things on his own without anyones help. In a relationship you are suppose to lean on your partner. You are suppose to trust and confide in them, and most importantly listen to them when they have concerns and not just brush it off. Listen to understand your partner. He didn't want to be in her her bed without her. He opens the door , its so black he can't see a thing. He softly makes his way to where he remembers the bed is at. Olivia likes to sleep on the right side so he went to the left and eases down on the bed so he doesn't wakes her up. When he gets comfortable he reaches out, grabs her and gently pulls her to the middle of the bed closer to him.

Olivia wasn't sleep. She had been laying in the darkness with a million thoughts running thru her mind. She believed Fitz. She thought about their relationship and how he always showed her who he was. She came to the realization that she was sorely lacking in the communication department. Its okay to be a little insecure and have doubt. The thing is to not let that ruin your relationship. Talk to your partner, open up and let them in. She knew that she had things to work on with herself. She was thinking of ways she and Fitz could work thru this when the door opened. She grinned in the darkness, Fitz had come to her. Although she didnt mean for it to happen, but she was glad Fitz had came after her. It felt nice to know her lover came after. She laid there quietly as he made his way to the bed. Once he laid down he pulled her to him. Olivia and Fitz were so close she could feel him breathing thru his nose on her cheek. He had one hand laid across her stomach holding her. He didn't know she was up as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry, you were right." Olivia bite her lip, she had to stop herself from saying I told you so. Fitz nuzzles her cheek and kisses it.

"I should have listened to you Liv. I'm gonna fire her tomorrow." She rolled her eyes 'bout damn time' she said to herself.'

"Please don't leave me Livvie, I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me, I can't lose you...you are the love of my life." Olivia teared up, Fitz had never said that to her before. Yes they said "I love you's" but to say that she was the love of his life stirred something in her. Those were some powerful words, she herself had never said them to anyone and she doubt he had either. Olivia turns on her side reaches up and pulls him down on her. She finds his mouth and kisses him softly. She can tell he is surprised, she literally feels his surprised expression and she laughs a little. She feels light, like the weight of her feelings have lifted of her shoulders.

"Hi." he starts to rub her back soothingly as they lay.

"Hi."

"Were you up the whole time?"

"Yes."

Fitz is quiet for a sec, "so you heard everything?"

"Yes. I too have things I need to work on but I want to work on them together with you."

"So , we're in this together?" he asks the line she said to him ealier.

"We're in this together."

* * *

 **Now this is where the reviews start, if you are interested.**

 **SCANDAL 100 EP REVIEW:** My Scandal Review: Soooooo I am still high off of scandal's 100 ep. It exceeded my expectations. I honestly thought that Fitz was gonna be the head of B613 and that Olivia was gonna end up engaged to Edison but she would walk down the isle and get to the alter and say "I can't do this" and become a runaway bride LMAO! I was so wrong.

So just a mini recap: In the real Scandalverse Fitz, Olivia, and Jake are discussing about the new illuminati. Fitz tells them he is going to get cyrus out of jail and he's gonna make him president. Jake says they should just give the (illuminati) people what they want because its what they want to(Mellie in the office). Fitz says thats election rigging and he's not doing it ( he stands firm on his own and lets them know, this isn't something he is gonna do).

Fitz gives them a choice either they are in or out. (Can I just say that I love how he is firm in his mind, he doesn't let anyone sway him and he also give them the choice to follow him, he doesn't demand that they do. THIS IS A TRUE LEADER PEOPLE!) Fitz leaves and Jake petty ass tries to sway Olivia by saying "Defiance worked , it made him president and his life would have been bad if you didn't rig that election and he also told Olivia her life would have been worse off too." Now Olivia is sitting there listening to him say this nonsense with a look of distain on her face.

First of all let me say JAKE does not know her because she has always regretted rigging that election! It has always haunted her. So he leaves and Olivia is left there she starts to stare off and think about what would have happened. ...(her thoughts, feelings, its not a dream because she was wide awake so lets say her inner conscience) ...

Olivia says NO to the election rigging , Fitz loses, Mellie blames Olivia , Olivia blames Olivia( because she always places the weight of the world on her shoulders), Fitz says it wasn't her fault the people didn't chose him. She tried to sneak and leave by sending him a email telling him she's leaving. But he caught her ass in the lobby lol! So anyway she leaves and he lets her go.

2 months later she is about to go on a date but Fitz shows up to her door step.( ok so I liked this because it means that she(in her mind) wanted him to come stop her from dating another man). He tells her he divorced Mellie and he is here to marry her. Now let me get into this! Fitz came from California to tell Olivia to her face that he left his wife and he wants to marry her.

Yal I was screaming at that damn TV! Olivia savage ass told the man he should have made a damn appointment to see her (LMAO) , she did not have to do my guy like that! He proposes to her ( mind you all that this is her thoughts on how their life would have went, that means that this is the proposal she has always wanted from him, the one where he did it for them not out of obligation for anything else). At first it seemed like she wasn't gonna accept it so he steps back and let the elevator door close (yal once again Fitz is giving her the option to choose! This man does not force himself on her).

She opens the door back , she was in shock , she jumps on him after saying yes. They start kissing passionately and she is digging in her purse for her key they taking off clothes and end up leaving their things on the floor in that hall. She left her world possessions behind because all she needed was him and his love. (I know they had some good sex that night LOL!)

Now lets fast forward to the wedding. Olivia and Huck are getting ready (lmao it was THEIR wedding). I was so touched because mind you Huck and Liv had a relationship way before she met Fitz. Huck really is a big part of her life. She sees huck is a little nervous and SHE reassures him that everything is ok. Yal Olivia is SURE of herself. She has no doubts, no fears, this is exactly what she wants. Without Rowan in her ear telling her bs about love, she is sure of herself and her feelings for Fitz. So Huck walks her down the isle, and she is looking towards Fitz with a face full of LOVE (damnit, it was so fucking beautiful...I'm crying!). Huck gets them to the end and she tried to step up but huck didn't let go (lol, it was so cute because he was a little scared to give her away to another man) but Olivia steps back and whispers to him, assuring him again that everything was ok.

I was so touched because that moment between them was so real and once again let me remind you this is Olivia's thoughts and feelings. In her heart she sees her and Huck having a Brother/ Sister relationship, instead of being his boss in real life. So Huck lets go and they get married. I was screaming again at this point because this was everything. The wedding was beautiful , they got married surrounded by their very own rose garden ( the rose garden in real life holds a special place for them, and it is also where Fitz confessed his love.) Side note: Yal I keep asking this but who the hell was that best man lol never seen him before lol! I thought it was very befitting and wonderful that Abby was her brides maid! So a year later they are still in love, she's working on some kind of reform I think (I know it was something about gun crimes, sorry I really can't remember.)

Fitz is a freaking news reporter (I was happy he wasn't a b613 junkie). All seemed well until Fitz asks Olivia about getting a new place. She kinda brushes it off but then she goes and buy a new office space for her and her team. Fitz gets upset and this is where it starts to get real! Eventually they get to arguing about her not wanting to move forward and get them a place something they can have together and about how Fitz isn't living up to his potential. He asks her if she's fucking Marcus cuz she damn sho wasn't fucking him like he liked it ( LMAO HE WAS SUCH A ASSHOLE FOR THAT! but it was funny)

So now its her turn to hit below the belt she says he's pathetic and he never could have won the presidency. She says she could have gave it to him and then she tells him about the potential rigging, he says well you should have did it, she says you wouldn't have wanted it that way, it would have destroyed us and then he says well at least I would have been president!

(BITCH, lmao) Ok, let me break this down. Olivia is a self sabotaging type of person. She has abandonment issues and she will try to leave before getting left. She knew damn well Fitz wouldn't blame her for that election rigging thats her own demons fighting against her. She wants so badly to do something that will make him not hold on to her so that she can leave. BUT Fitzgerald ain't going! He already told her in real life its nothing she could do he wouldn't forgive, and he has proven that time after time.

Fitz said that spiteful shit ( at least I would have been President) to get back at her , they know how to hurt each other just as much as they know how to love each other.

So now they are awkward with each other. Fitz is clearly unhappy with his job, the more they show him on camera the more unhappy he looks, meanwhile Olivia is actually getting shit handled. (Olivia was always gonna do some important work). Abby brings Olivia her divorcee papers and tells her that she will support her no matter what. (This was one of my fave parts) Olivia says its been 2 years and Fitz chose to be a News anchor over her. Abby starts to read Olivia. She tells her that she never really gave Fitz a chance. She tells her that Fitz needed attention and validation that he wasn't getting from Olivia thats why he chose to go on TV. Abby tells Olivia that its because she sees her own failure(not getting the white house) looking back at her. She leaves her with this question "Ask yourself why you never moved out of your apartment."

So let me just hit on Fitz wake up call real quick. That damn Lindsey/Quinn was on her knees bout to give him a damn blow job when he saw himself in the mirror and got disgusted. And let me tell you why! It was because he saw big jerry looking back at him. (A drunk and bout to cheat on his wife). Fitz pushed her off him and went home to his wife.

He goes home and apologizes to Olivia. He tells her he realized what the problem was and he's ready to work on it , and them. If she will still have him, because he still wants her.

" _I never wanted anything till I met you"_

" _Saying no to defiance was the right choice. I know that now. You tried to give me freedom. You tried to give me the chance to find happiness and I squandered it. That was on me. Only me. That's why I'm sorry. I hadn't recognized it. I didn't understand it. I wasn't thinking. It took me far too long to realize …. I have things to figure out. I have work, a lot of work to do; if there is any hope of becoming the man I know I can be. The man you deserve. I still want you Olivia, if you'll still have me."_

It's truly a beautiful thing to be inspired by the love of your life. Fitz said he literally wanted nothing til he met her. He met her and started to want to be a better man... to grasp things with his own hands. YAL THAT IS SOME BEAUTIFUL SHIT! That is love through and through! And let me point out again that this is how Olivia sees him, she knows him. Olivia always saw Fitz as a leader and when he didn't try to do anything with his life she started to see him as less of a man, because she knew his potential. Of course they have issues but the beautiful thing was THEY WORKED THRU THEM! So fuck off Joke because life would not have been worse, it would have been easier to choose Love! For both of them to fight for what they want.

When she handed Fitz that envelope I thought she was giving him those divorcee papers , I was distraught. Yal when he pulled out that Georgetown house I screamed! I was so happy, she CHOSE her man. She chose to fight for their relationship.

She comes out of her thoughts , and runs to Fitz. She knows he's on the truman balcony (yal I just knew Angela was out there I was finna get mad AF, but she wasn't lol). She goes to him and says "I'm in." Fitz gave her the choice to chose what she wanted to do, she got inspired from her "what if" and she chose to fight , she chose to do good again and be on Fitz side, and (IMO) SHE CHOSE FITZ.

Thanks for reading my thoughts lol let me know what you all thought about the 100 ep.

* * *

 **SCANDAL 6x11 REVIEW:** Yoooooooooooooo! Scandal season 6 ep 11 came up and showed tf OUT hunny! OLITZ IS BACK BITCHEEESSSSS! *twerks to Diana Ross the Boss Ain't no mountain high enough* (and yes I added an E in bitch lol). Scandal , Shonda, Liv and Fitz (Kerry and Tony) FED us good last night.

I first started watching Scandal for Kerry Washington, who is one of my faves(LOVE HER) , and now I stan Anthony Howard "Tony" Goldwyn. My mans is most definitely invited to the cookout! I will fix his plate, prepare his drink, and bring it to him! Tony is such a fuckin phoneme on and off the camera. Do yal follow him on IG, how awesome can he be...and he's 56! *Wiggggg*

REVIEW TIME (rundown mode)

Ok! Let me say this, I need to get it off my chest: that **Opening** with the illuminate girl and David was SAD! Yal that sex sounded so horrible, straight trash lmaoooo I was like what tf is really going on. David ain't had no good sex since Abby! Lmao. me on this!

 **Mellie attacking Olivia:** Bitch. *stares motherfuckerly* BITCH HOW DARE YOU! I need mellie to get her head out of her entitled ass! Ugh how you gone try to attack the one damn person who has been in your corner for two damn years trying to make you president. Fuck Mellie (until later).

 **1st Olitz moment** : They are in the Oval and this is the second time Olivia shows Fitz her vulnerable side. Olivia is telling Fitz how Mellie is going to ceed the presidency over to Cyrus, Fitz stop her cuz he sees how its affecting her. We all know our girl Olivia hates to lose , Fitz knows this as well. So he gets up and does the shoulder thing again *swoons* he is comforting his best girl and she falls into him and holds him tight. (I was screeching in OLITZ when he said "Come here," how sexy is this man when he is being authoritative! hot damn)

 **The Return of Liz North?:** Um guh where you been and why all of a sudden you come out the woods talking about Mellie need to fight for the presidency ... I knew she was full of shit yal! Mellie goes to Olivia and tries to get her to reconsider about the presidency but Liv was still saying no. Then once again Mellie insults Olivia then try to say sorry. Bitch bye! Anyways we see that Huck is love and well, in Olivia's Pink robe lol. Quinn had the nerve to snatch a pillow from behind charlie to give it to huck...um ma'am which one is your man? She needs to gone break up with charlie and not string him along like some little dog.

 **Liv and Cyrus...still the dream team?:** HELL NO...kml Liv tried to go talk to cyrus but he shut her all the way down. Miss cyrus was not having it. And honestly I can't really blame him. Liv did do him dirty! But Cyrus is Cyrus how much shit he helped put Liv and Fitz thru? soooo I really just didn't care.

 **ANGELA. HI. HELLO. HOW ARE YOU?** : Lmao so Angela is in bed trying to low-key question Fitz about Olivia. Um ma'am you are the director of the FBI and you mean to tell me you couldn't pick up on "your man" deflecting tf out of you? Fitz really was not giving her the time of day. Hun give it up you can not and will not compare to Olivia C. Pope. ISSA WRAP. I mean yal Fitz literally told the guh he was working *cackles evilly*

 **Liv visits Rowen:** That entire exchange was so sad because Rowen basically was looking out for his damn self, which a part of me can't blame him...but I am so over him its hard to jump on board when Liv goes into her "make daddy proud" modes! He always come off as a manipulator and I'm over it...but then sometimes I get the feeling that he do be trying to look out for Olivia but he is so damn evil urghghhgh bye!

 **Shade moment:** Michael ass went on TV and shaded the entire fuck out of cyrus! LMAO! And Michael got JAMES baby being the Mommy  & Daddy, I mean tbh Ella is better off with him cuz cyrus is a toxic ass man, he don't need a baby(IMO).

 **2nd Olitz moment:** Liv tells Fitz she went to see her dad, Fitz wants to "handle" Rowen but Olivia playing daddy's little girl asks Fitz to forgive Rowen like she forgave Abby. Fitz rolls his eyes and goes to their (kissing) window. lol!

 **Fitz and Cyrus moment:** Liv sent Fitz to Cyrus to go make his ass get up and take this job seriously (didn't really care cuz it was funny and shady how he wouldn't talk to liv but talked to Fitz who left his ass behind in that jail too! over it)

 **Liz North see you on the other side:** I knew she was down with the illuminate! When Mellie walked into that office I was not surprised...but what did surprise me was how Becky took that damn gold club and beat that woman to death. YIKESSS! Liz deserved better lol! (I was very proud of Mellie when she stood up to them tho, like I really was proud of her!) Mellie who is covered in blood, kids got threatened and she fell in line with the illuminate!

 **Angela Vs. Olitz(because they are a package)pt1:** Angela comes in on a mission! Lol, homegirl going off about how she is going after Olivia, how she got evidence, and how she bout to interrogate Liv. PAUSE HO YOU REALLY TRYING IT! Then she had the nerve to call Fitz a boy! *slams hand on the table* I'm so tired of all these irrelevant ass people trying my guy Fitzgerald! That is a man! Fitz has always stood his ground and been a leader! Fuck yal who think otherwise! Side note: It was funny that she said it because I am a black woman and I know I be like "Boy bye...or boy please" lol If she would have said this to anybody else I wouldn't say nothing but I can't let her disrespect my mans Fitz like that! I ride for that one!

 **Once again Olivia Pope to the rescue:** Mellie calls Olivia but doesn't tell her what happened. Olivia comes and sees Liz dead on the floor. Now lets all remember that Olivia has PTSD! This was not good for her. Mellie talking fast and i'm sure she was having flashbacks to Jerry death, we all remember how she lost her shit! I felt bad for Mellie. Jake so irrelevant lmao he only came out for "clean up" duty *cackles*

 **3rd Olitz moment:** Let me just say Olivia lost her fuckin mind! Guhhhhhh (goes in corner to collect myself). She comes in the Oval , Fitz tells her that Angela's Jealosy has gotten the best of her and now she is coming after Liv. Lmao my boy really said he was contemplating getting her resignation. LMAOOOO Fitz ain't you smashing this guh? And you said that? I knew Angela was a non factor kml!

Liv goes to the window , turns around and tells Fitz with a straight face "Good" hold up! Pause. Flag on the play! Bi what? Good? So you wanna go to jail and be somebody prison bitch? Um no ma'am. Me nor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd having that shit! Fitz loses his shit and start yelling *cackles, my boy was heated* My guy took my breath away when he said "There is no way in hell I am letting you go to prison for life" I KNEW AN OLITZ MOMENT WAS COMING , I FELT IT IN MY SOUL! (Olivia ass started to walk away and say a petty comment but We (me and Fitz) wasn't having that!

(still yelling at her ass) "Don't you see, I'd lose you, forever" HOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOO! YAL. I knew this man was still in love with Olivia Pope. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd was, is, and forever will be in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope. me on this!

*eye roll* Olivia goes on to say "my father will die" (shrugs shoulders and yells *who cares, guh you was tryna kill him a few eps back!) She then goes on to say that if Fitz stops her and arrests her dad he would lose her forever. I personally do not think she meant any of that because the look on her face and the way she turned around at that door says otherwise! Olivia was just using herself as a threat against Fitz because thats all she can use , she doesn't have any other leverage over him. BUT all she had to do was sit down with Fitz and come up with a plan instead of trying to do it on her own. Ugh stop with this self sacrificing shit, Me and Fitz aint having it NO DAMN MO! (will elaborate on this part later)

 **Angela Vs. Olitz pt2:** ANGELA YOU THOUGHT! *CACKLES EVILY* When I say Fitz was done playing games, my guy told her to pack up and move ya ass to OMAHA! *que in Beyonce* To the left to the left!

 **Rowen got arrested:** *CACKLES EVILY*

 **4th Olitz moment:** Baby Olivia comes thru heated like a hot sausage on a saturday morning! She is yelling at Fitz , meanwhile my mans got his scotch and a remote in hand and says "Yu want to stop yelling at me" LMAO BOSS MAN STAUTS! Fitz gave 0 fucks about what she was saying! He knew the game, he knows she will try to use herself to get her way. Liv looks at the TV and sees her dad is safe in the office. (In the background Diana Ross the Boss "Ain't no mountain" monologue starts to play, and it fits so perfectly to this moment.)

Fitz lets her know rowen is in his care and he is ready for them (him and her) to start working together to fight the illuminate. She turns around breathing heavily...(KerryW is playing TF outta this roll)... It was so many emotions running across her face. She walks to him and sits in front of him, he scoots down and now they are face to face. Fitz looking at her like "I told you I was got you" the looks these two were giving each other was sending me into my death(I was literally screaming at this point). Olivia reaches out and grabs Fitz and they kiss (I was so damn PROUD of Olivia) I love that she was the one to initiate. Fitz was SHOOKETH. Lol, my guy hadn't kiss those lips in 2 years he didn't even know what to do with his hands at first lol. When he cups her face , Olivia is literally looking like she wants to cry, Hell him too! (whyyyy they playing with me like this, yal I love them!)

 ***sips my fancy ass Chamomile tea*** Olivia is walking backwards into Fitz room, if you pay attention Fitz(low-key Tony) face was priceless cuz he knew he had gotten his woman back and she was finna fuck the shit out of him! She places his hand on her hip and she grabs his neck in *bring that ass here fashion* She kisses her man and they close the door. We didn't get a sex scene but I will be happy with a bedroom waking up scene at the beginning of the next ep. Remember Kerry had a baby so she might not be ready for these type of scenes yet. Yal respect my Fave and don't be on her bout a sex scene.

 **Fitz:** He "Handled" it! I repeat Fitz handled the situation. He out poped Olivia pope. Fitz will not let anything come between him and Olivia. Not Mellie, Not Cyrus, Not the presidency, Not Abby, Not Angela, Not Rowen, Not even Olivia! He has proven time and time again that he will choose her. Let me tell you something THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT the 3RD.

This man has proven for the 1000000000000000000 time why he is the fuckin MAN! Fitz hates Rowen, we all know why ( he killed his son). Fitz chose to save Rowens life for Olivia, the woman he loves. He knows she loves her dad, regardless all the shit talking and acting tough that she does, Fitz knows this and like I keep saying FITZ never makes Olivia choose. He always lets her work things out on her own. But this time she was about to take it to far so he had to step in and "FIX" the situation. Ladies Get you a Fitz! Lol!

The next ep looks so promising just because I think its gonna be dope that Everyone is going to be working together to take down the illuminate!

Much Love, Chaun.


	9. Chapter 8

"You're fired."

As Amanda looked at Fitz and Tom she kept her composure. "Well, I can honestly say I did not see this coming."

Fitz looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Amanda your behavior is unacceptable, you crossed the line and I can't over look this."

Tom who had been quiet finally spoke up. "I think we are being more than generous here, we will write you a recommendation letter for wherever you decide to apply for and we will also pay you for the upcoming month."

Amanda tried hard not to roll her eyes. She wanted to ask Fitz why he felt the need to have Tom here. She knew Fitz was firing her so they could be together without worrying about work obligations. She smiled and accepted her termination letter. "I'm going to clean out my desk."

Tom waited until Amanda left before he turned to his friend, "Did you see the look in her eyes?"

Fitz rubbed his temples "Yes, I can't believe this...its like a switch flipped in her head or something. She never acted like this before."

"Maybe she did and you just didn't notice. Anyway how's Olivia?" Tom had a soft spot for Olivia , he respected her and he knew she had Fitz wrapped around her finger.

"She's great. We talked a lot over this weekend about moving forward. Her birthday is coming up and I'm trying to decide what to do."

Amanda deliberately took her time clean her desk, she wanted to speak with Fitz alone before she left. Her patience payed off because 10 minutes later Tom left Fitz office. She waited a few minutes before she opened the door without knocking and went in. Fitz looked up from his paper work with a look of bewilderment.

"Why are you still here."

Amanda shut the door behind her and walked to the front of Fitz desk. "I know why you fired me, and I wanted you to know I'm not mad. I think its a smart move that way we won't have to worry about work being a issue between us."

Fitz squinted his eyes he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this woman delusional? "Amanda...I don't think you understand-

"No I understand perfectly, you fired me so we can be together. You don't want work to get in the way."

Fitz stand up and leans over his desk so he is looking her in her face, he needs her to get this message loud and clear. "Amanda. I. do. not. want. you...whatever it is you are thinking stop it , there is nothing between us and there never will be. I have Olivia." Fitz said to her firmly. He was beginning to lose his patience with this.

Amanda looks at Fitz and smiles "Ok, I understand." She turns and leaves his office. Fitz falls back into his chair. He grabs his phone and calls Olivia.

Amanda grabbed her box and left. On her way to her car she kept replaying the conversation over and over. Fitz had basically told her that as long as Olivia was in the picture they couldn't be together.

* * *

Olivia inhaled the crisp salty air and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Her, Fitz and a few of their friends were out on the water today. They had all pitched in to rent a boat. Today was going to be filled with sun, laughter, food and quality time with her friends and most importantly her man.

Amanda pulled out the tools from her purse. She cracked open the door with ease. She walks in and takes a look around. To her right she picks up a picture from off the thin table that lines the wall . Its a picture of Fitz smiling holding up a surfboard. She lays it back down and makes her way thru the condo. It was easy to find out that Fitz wouldn't be home today. His friend had sent him an email of the boat they were to be renting today.

She couldn't wait til it was her and Fitz out in the open together, she would let Olivia enjoy it for now. She made her way to what she guessed was Fitz bedroom. The bed wasn't made and his shoes were scattered off to the side. She climbs in Fitz bed and inhales his scent, she grabs the pillow and rolls around the bed squealing from her joy. Amanda gets up and heads to Fitz walk in closet. She touches his clothes and stops when she sees a few dresses hanging in there as well. Obviously Olivia's, she can't help but admire her style. She then notices a red dress that hangs in the back.

* * *

Fitz pulls up to his building bright and early to get the work day started. He had called Terry and explained to her, he needed her back at work, she happily obliged. Fitz would make sure she could leave anytime she needed to, being a first mom and all. Amanda watched Fitz from afar as him and Terry met up at the front of the building. Fitz hugged this new woman and Amanda watched as they entered the building.

* * *

Fitz was at the gym late night working out. The gym was inside a medium sized building connected to a shopping outlet. The front was all glass windows. The treadmills lined up in front of the windows and against the walls of the entire building. Fitz just so happened to be in a spot Amanda could watch in from.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia were in the park walking along the trail. Olivia had mentioned to him that she wanted to start a light excise routine for herself. Amanda watched them from behind her shades, eyeing the happy couple.

* * *

Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus and James met up for dinner at Fitz one night , Amanda waited outside across the street stalking Fitz condo. Hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

* * *

Olivia was looking for her red cocktail dress, she and Fitz were going out for dinner tonight and she wanted to wear it, she remembered leaving it at Fitz place. She searched his closet on the side she keeps her clothes but she doesn't find it. 'Maybe its at my place.' she thought to herself. She grabbed another dress and went to get ready.

"You look amazing." Fitz complemented her as she came out the room. She was dressed in a burnt orange wrap around dress that tied at her waist, showing off and hugging her figure. She wore her nude shoes that added a few inches to her.

"You don't look bad yourself mister." she kissed him. "Lets go I'm starving."

Amanda watched as Fitz and Olivia came out the condo, they were clearly going on a date. Amanda looked in her backseat, and saw that red dress she took from Fitz closet. It must have been a gift he was going to give to Olivia. Amanda smirked.

She followed behind them until they pulled up to 'Chenai's.' Amanda quickly undressed and fixed herself up. She was going to surprise Fitz and show him that she was the better woman for that dress.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were enjoying their dinner, and having a very entertaining conversation. Neither one was aware that they were being watched. Amanda was at the bar, she finished her drink and made her way to the couple.

"Well well well , fancy meeting you here?" Fitz and Liv looked up to see Amanda in front of their table.

Olivia spoke first "I'm sorry do we know you?" the nerve of this bitch, to come speak as if they were friends. Fitz coughed trying not to laugh at Olivia's sarcasm. If Amanda knew what was good for her she would leave. Fitz grabbed his drink and took a sip, he would let Olivia handle this.

Amanda leaned her head to the side and played along, she extended her hand to Olivia "Amanda Tanner, I was Fitz secretary for a while, remember?"

Olivia sat her fork down and crossed her fingers together ignoring Amanda's hand. "Hmmm oh yes, now I remember. The secretary who has been trying to get with my man."

Amanda's smile didn't falter "Fitz?" was he really going to let Olivia talk to her this way.

Olivia laid her hand on top of his, "Fitz has nothing to say to you, and I strongly suggest that you go on about your business before I lose what little patience I am holding on to." Olivia said so sweetly. If you were looking at her face you would have thought she was talking to an old friend, but the sweet venom in her voice said otherwise.

Amanda ran her hand over the dress, which caught Olivia's eye. If she didn't know any better she cold have sworn she had that same dress. The more Olivia looked , she was sure of it. Somehow this bitch had her dress on. Olivia was petite and she had that red cocktail dress specifically customized to her body. It wasn't a good fit for anyone else, and Amanda certainly was looking very uncomfortable in it. It was very short on her and the chest area did not fit.

"That's a nice dress Amanda, I have one just like it at Fitz place...good thing I didn't wear it tonight or we would have been twins." Olivia leans forward on the table, examining the dress. She's absolutely certain its hers. She made sure to say it was at Fitz just to dig at Amanda.

Amanda smiled slipped a little "Oh this old thing...an old boyfriend got it for me." she waves off dismissively.

Olivia kept up "Oh yea, who billy chambers?"

Amanda lost her smile. What? How did she know about Billy?

She had came in to show Fitz she was wearing this dress but now she needed to leave.

"Yes, I didn't know you two were acquainted...well it was nice seeing you both, enjoy your night." Amanda turned and left before Olivia could say anything. She needed to go see Billy and find out how he knew Olivia Pope.

* * *

Hello! So let me say real quick I will be busy this week, Senior Finals, && taking GRADUATION PICS! WHOOP WHOOP! I have a lot of things to do this week but I am going to try my best to make time to write! I am so thankful to each and every one of you who leave a review and thanks to everyone who liked my Scandal Reviews! You guys are awesome! So did anyone see the new promo for this weeks Scandal ep? If not its on scandal twitter page...Lets just say that our Fave had some bomb ass sex because Olivia had the post sex hair do , you know that little knot at the back when we pull it up LOL! FITZ Bad ass walked in and kissed Liv right on the lips in front of Rowan! *Cackles* I LIVE for petty Fitz lol! Anywhoooo leave me a review and hopefully I will be back in action either Thursday after scandal or Friday! Much Love Chaun!


	10. Chapter 9

Fitz waited patiently for Olivia to come to bed. They had came to her place instead of going back to his. He watched as she went from dresser to dresser and then to her closet. She clearly was looking for something. He got up and walked to her walk in closet to find her digging thru her dirty hamper.

"Baby what are you looking for, its been 30 minutes come to bed."

Olivia looks up at him frowning "I can't find my red cocktail dress."

Fitz folds his arms and leans against the door, "maybe its at my place."

"No, I've already looked for it earlier, but I do remember leaving it at your place...did you see Amanda's dress tonight if I didn't know any better I would say that was my dress.

Fitz walks in helps Olivia off the floor "No, I barely glanced her way tonight so I don't remember what she had on, but I doubt it was your dress babe, come on lets go to bed."

* * *

2 weeks later Friday, September 16

Fitz jumped up when he felt his phone vibrate under his pillow. It was his alarm going off at 6. He looked over at Olivia to make sure she hadn't got up. It was Olivia's birthday and Fitz had a number of surprises lined up for his favorite lady. He gently pecked her lips and slid out of her bed.

Around 7:30 am , Olivia's alarm went off. She smiled as she stretched today was her 37th birthday. She leaned back but she wasn't met with the body of her lover. She opens her eyes and gets up. To her surprise her room is filled with balloons and a bouquet of pink roses. She instantly smiles and get up. She walks over to her dresser where the roses are and she sees 5 different boxes wrapped up on the floor. She grabs the note from the roses 'Good Morning my Love, today is a very special day and I hope you enjoy it. Go in the kitchen. I love you, and don't open those boxes yet!'

Olivia rolled her eyes 'why can't I open them now.'

She smiled as she made her way to her kitchen. Just like her bedroom there were balloons and another bouquet of flowers. The flowers were yellow buttercups, and they were sitting on her kitchen isle. She grabbed the card 'Breakfast is hot and ready for you.'

She already knew he was gone and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that. As she ate her breakfast she couldn't help but feel so much love for Fitz, he really made her feel special and wanted. She was halfway finished with breakfast when she heard her front door open. She jumped up and ran to the door. She had gave Fitz a key not to long ago, she knew it could only be him. Fitz stepped in and before he could close the door Olivia crashed into him from behind. "Where have you been?"

Fitz closed and locked the door, then turned around to face Olivia. He grabs her and picks her up, she squeals.

"It's a secret." She grabs his face and kisses him.

"What do you mean it's a secret" she bites his bottom lip in retaliation. Fitz laughs and spins them around.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, I ate most of it."

"What time are you going in today?"

"Well, since its my birthday I'm going to go in at 10."

"You didn't open those presents did you?" he smacked her ass.

She bit her lip "No, you said not to."

Fitz was now walking them to her bedroom. He wasn't working today, he had a major surprise in store for his Livvie. He tried to get her to take today off but she insisted on going in for a few hours.

Fitz walked them into her bedroom and let her stand in front of the boxes "I'll let you open only one."

She looked at the boxes, they went from big and long to small and thin. She choose the biggest box, inside were a pair of burgundy thigh high boots. "Baby, I love them...thank you!" She grabbed him and placed kisses all over his face.

Fitz picked her up and threw her over his shoulders as he made his way to the bed. He dropped her and she giggled "Mister I am to be handled with care." She laughed as he roughly grabbed her legs. He climbed on top of her.

"I treat my baby with the upmost care...you don't agree?" he started placing kisses down the side of her face. She was wearing a thin strap tank top and some boy shorts. Fitz was gently pressing into her. She held his face as he nuzzled her affectionately. In this moment she was so happy she couldn't help but shed a tear. He slid up her shirt and started to kiss her stomach and before she knew it she felt his hands wander.

She laughed "you are shameless." Fitz bit her stomach and slipped his right hand in her panties. He climbed back up her body and positioned himself. He was laying on his side, he held her close with his left arm underneath her, her right leg was laying across him and she knew she was in for a treat, and a little torture. Fitz hand was in her panties but were not touching her. Fitz was laying down looking at her and she turned her head to look at him. Soon as she turned her head they were kissing and he slid his finger in between her lips. She wasn't nearly wet enough to Fitz liking.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and they battled for dominance. Olivia turned her body over some more so she could hold onto him. She slid her hand in his hair and moaned in his mouth as he tickled her g spot. Fitz leaned out of the kiss and went to her ear "Is this all for me?" Olivia shuddered and he held her close. Fitz voice had deepened and was sending the hairs on her arm into a frenzy. She knew she could cum alone with just hearing him talk.

"My baby is all wet for me" she let out a big breath,he kissed her jaw. Fitz had given all his attention to her g spot when all of a sudden he pulled his finger out and brought it to her lips " lick it" Olivia opened her eyes and with no hesitation she sucked his finger. Fitz felt his dick tightened and groaned. He hurriedly pulled her panties down and attacked her clit aggressively.

Olivia moaned as Fitz licked her clit, he was spinning his tongue around her so fast she knew she would cum quickly. She was screaming his name from the pleasure "Fitz...oh...shit...right there baby...right there...yea baby...baby...SHIT!" Fitz didn't waste any time getting out his clothes and sliding into her wet folds.

* * *

When Olivia walked into her office, she gasped and teared up a little bit. Her office was filled with 37 bouquets of flowers. She walked to each one and grabbed the notes from off of them.

'I love you.'

'You make me the happiest man in the world.'

'I'm so lucky to have the great Olivia Pope in my life.'

'What did I do to deserve you?'

'You are the smartest person I know.'

'I need you in my life everyday.'

'Please stay with me forever.'

'I love you...the good , the bad, and even the messy hair days.'

'I want to wake up beside you and go to sleep with you.'

'I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you.'

'I will cherish you forever.'

'Livvie :) are you crying?'

'I hope you can see our future as I do.'

'There is no one else in this world for me.'

'You are my life.'

'I am yours...truly, honestly.'

'You make me want to be a better man.'

'You have shown me how to love deeply.'

'Call me when you get to the last card Sweet Baby.'

'Sweet baby.'

'I want to make you happy.'

'Am I loving you enough?'

'Do I give you everything you need?'

'Every moment I am with you I fall deeper in love.'

'Happy birthday to the most amazing woman in the world.'

'I'm never letting you go.'

'I have so many surprises for you today.'

'Do I listen enough?'

'I am thinking of you.'

'I am in love with you.'

'What I feel for you , I've never felt before.'

'Our love changed me.'

'Forever Livvie.'

'I like how your ass jiggles when I smack it.'

'I love that you bite your lip, its really sexy to watch.

'I love your strength baby...baddest woman I know.'

'My love for you is unconditional Olivia C. Pope.'

Olivia was crying, really hard, it was that ugly cry where you started to hiccup from lack of oxygen, she was even making seal noises. She was so touched , her tears fell freely. She didn't even try to wipe them off. She grabbed her phone and called Fitz.

''Hello?'' All Fitz heard was her crying and he felt proud that he brought out this kind of reaction.

''Baby, calm down...you're making me feel bad."

"I can't help it...where are you? I'm coming home right now...why did I even come here." her voice cracked as she calmed down enough to talk.

"Well I'm picking up some things for my favorite woman today is her birthday and I'm trying to win the boyfriend of the year award."

"You idiot you already won, this was so sweet baby, it really touched me."

"Well I wasn't expecting you back so soon but go ahead and leave I didn't want you to go in anyway...I still have a few things to do but I'll see you in about a hour."

"No bay, I need you now...I need to hold right now!"

Fitz laughed "Baby give me an hour I'm already halfway finished...I promise i'll get to you as fast as I can."

* * *

As soon as she heard the door begin to unlock she hurriedly stood up and waited for her man to come through the door. Fitz opened the door and was met with a very taunting sight. Olivia was in a baby blue lingerie set waiting for him. She slid the lace robe off as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Fitz began to unbutton his shirt as they walked towards each other.

Olivia jumped on Fitz and he spun her around. "When did you do all of this, and how did you get into my office." She kissed him fully on the lips.

"That's my secret...you look amazing by the way, where did you get this from I like this color on you." he said as he kissed her shoulder.

Olivia led him to the couch she didn't want to wait any longer she wanted him now. She pushed Fitz on the couch and went straight to her knees. She pulled his shorts and boxers down. She grabbed his semi hard dick and licked the head while looking at him.

She started stroking him "I'm gonna suck your dick till you scream." Fitz threw his head back and groaned, he knew she was serious. There were times when Fitz would eat Olivia out till she screamed and she would try at times to get back at him, it was there little game they liked to play.

Fitz dick was hard in her hand, she kept her eyes on him as she licked and sucked on his head. She started to take him and when she got him wet she started deep throating him. "Fuck Liv."

She was bobbing along his length, she made sure to get it as wet and sloppy as she could. She knew he liked it when she was messy with it. She sucked on him hard until she heard "Good girl."

She had all of him in her mouth as she kept hitting his balls with her chin she heard "Shit...right there baby...right there...fuck!" She eased up when her jaws started to hurt and started jacking him off and sucking on his head. Fitz eyes were closed as he let Olivia have her way with him.

* * *

I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! *tears* I missed writing and connecting with you all!

SOOOOOOO ya girl GRADUATED Saturday! May 6, 2017 I walked across that stage and received my College Degree! Whoooooooooooooo! I have been so busy and today I finally had time to sit back and relax. First thing I wanted to do was write and update lol! So let me know your thoughts please...and who is on tumblr and twitter I want to connect! I need people I can fangirl with about Scandal...did you see the new promo? Bi I'm shooketh! if not its on my tumblr I been screaming in *olitz* lol I can't wait till thursday!


	11. Chapter 10

Olivia's birthday

7pm

They were seated at Olivia's favorite seafood restaurant. Olivia was dressed in a pink off the shoulder long sleeve dress that stopped mid calf and Fitz was dressed in a matching pink button down, no tie with black fitted slacks. Olivia wanted him to wear pink tonight and he had no quarrels with it. It was her day and anything she asked for, she was getting. They were sitting in a booth, across from each other, flirting , it was as if they were in their own world.

"I know its kind of a young thing to do but I really wanted to match tonight." Olivia was blushing, for some reason she felt a little childish but she loved when her and Fitz matched. It was something possessive about it to her, she really liked the feeling of "mine."

Fitz laughed and grabs her hand "Babe, its fine. I think I'm wearing this pink pretty nicely, maybe even better than you."

Olivia laughed "Wow, I'm suppose to be getting the compliments not you mister." She pinched his hand.

"You are the most gorgeous person ever, no one in this room can hold a candle to your beauty." he said as he kissed her hands.

Olivia playfully giggles and rolls her eyes, Fitz raises his eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh I do. If you didn't think that, I would think that you are blind." Olivia looks at him with a smirk.

Fitz winks at her, picks up his glass of red wine and takes a sip while staring at his beautiful girlfriend. Surprisingly this wine tasted good to him. He always let Olivia order the wine, sometimes its bitter sometimes its sweet.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are enjoying that wine." Olivia was smirking at him again. "You are suppose to sip it not chug Fitzgerald."

"I did not chug, the taste surprised me. You know you drink bitter wines sometimes." He scrunches his nose at her "ehh!"

Before Olivia could sass him, their food arrived. Fish, crab legs, lobster pasta, and endless shrimp.

As they were eating, Olivia noticed Fitz kept looking at her. "What's on your mind?"

Fitz smiles and sets his fork down. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Olivia stops eating, grabs his hand and intertwine their fingers. "I'm lucky as well."

"Livvie I promise from this moment on I won't try to handle things on my own anymore. Its you and me from here on out. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do my best to be the best man for you."

Olivia tears up and squeezes Fitz hand. "Thank you. I too, want to spend my life with you. You make me feel so loved and cherished. I appreciate you baby, I really do."

* * *

A knock at the door surprised Billy Chambers, for he was not expecting a guest. He walks out of his kitchen and heads to the door of his apartment. To his surprise it was his ex girlfriend Amanda, he closes the peep hole and quickly opens the door. Amanda is standing there with a thigh split dress and a purse Billy remembers buying her.

"Amanda what a lovely surprise." He ushers her in.

"Billy, sweetie we need to talk." Amanda walks in the apartment and turns around to face billy.

"Lets go sit in the living room and chat. I've missed you." Billy walks to Amanda and hugs her. "Did you go see Olivia Pope?" Amanda wasn't here for small talk, she came to find out what Billy had told Olivia. Billy lets her go and holds her at arms length. "Yes, yes I did."

"Why would you do that?"

Billy steps back from Amanda letting her go, "because you left me...I needed to know why..I wanted answers."

"Billy I already told you, me and Fitzgerald are together now. What me and you had was fun while it lasted."

Billy chuckles darkly "See thats the thing..you and Fitzgerald are not together. He's with Olivia Pope. Do you know how crazy I looked going to her asking about you two, only to find out you were nothing more than his secretary." he scoffs at her.

"You had no right sticking your nose in my business." Amanda shouts as Billy walks towards his kitchen to grab his beer, when he turns around he's met with a gun pointed at him.

Amanda looks at him with a smirk on her face "Billy you think you're so smart. You think going to Olivia meant I would back down. Fitz is going to be mines, as soon as I get rid of you and Olivia."

*Bang*

* * *

11:00 pm

Olivia was slightly buzzed and now enjoying a car ride with Fitz. After dinner they had went dancing and before they headed home they had another stop to make. Fitz had received a important call from a client, it was an emergency and Olivia didn't mind because Fitz had asked her to ride with him and he promised he wouldn't be long. Olivia drifted off to sleep before they reached their destination.

"Liv..Livvie, hey wake up." Fitz nuzzles against her face and she opens her eyes.

"How long was I sleep?"

"Not long maybe 10 minutes. Come on." Fitz unbuckles her seat belt and helps her out of the car. Olivia looks up as they walk towards the house and is stunned. "This house is gorgeous , who lives here?"

The house itself was a masterpiece and also what Olivia wanted as her own home one day. A mid-sized castle like home with gray bricks with hints of pink in them. The front of the house had bay windows and it looked like it had high ceilings. A garden in front of the bay windows and a few small trees off to the side of the house. Olivia could only imagine what the inside looked like.

Fitz smirks but Olivia doesn't see it. "Oh I know the couple...hey come here, close your eyes you have something on your face." Fitz stops Olivia from walking and she closes her eyes so he can get whatever it is off of her.

Fitz pulls out a small red box and opens it, and he pretends to wipe her face. "Open your eyes."

Olivia opens her eyes and she looks at Fitz whose holding a red box with a set of keys in it. Olivia feels her hear tighten. She looks at Fitz face and she knew. That this house belonged to them. She shakingly grabs him, "You bought a house." she whispered.

Fitz smiles at her and nods his head "I bought US a house."

She feels light headed as she looks at the house and then at him with tears in her eyes.

Olivia lets out a struggled breath "You bought a house. OH MY GOD! BABE is this our house! This is our house?! " she screams with happiness. Fitz picks her up and spins them around, and Olivia showers him with kisses.

"This is your finale birthday gift, I saved it for last." Fitz says to her as she is hugging him. He's walking to the front door, its gray with a oval shape glass in the center of the door. He sets Olivia back on her feet and hands her the keys. As Olivia is unlocking the door Fitz is in her ear "Welcome to your castle, my Queen."

* * *

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. She squeezed Fitz hand as she watched him drive them to her apartment. "I can't believe you did that...I can't believe it" she exclaims as she rests her head.

"Remember a while back when we were watching that house hunters show that you like and you saw a house that looked like a castle and you told me that was what your dream home looked like."

Olivia felt so much joy as she looked at Fitz "I can't believe you even remember that, it was a random comment."

"I try to remember things that you say you like babe...and I do pay attention to you when you talk. I know we talked about moving in together maybe twice but I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. The house is gonna get remodeled on the inside and I can hold off on it for however long you want me to."

Olivia looked at him with her eyebrows raised "Why would I want that? I love that you went out your way to do this for me, you have to know that. If the house was ready now I would absolutely pack my bags and live in that beautiful house with you. Fitz I'm in love with you and yes I am ready to move in with you and spend my days with you. This was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me. Babe a house, you bought me a house, why wouldn't I be ready. we've made so much progress and I'm ready for that next step as long as you are."

Fitz pulled in Olivia's parking garage. "I am ready for that and so much more Olivia Pope.

Her heart skipped a beat, was he hinting at marriage? Fitz parks the car, and unbuckle his seat belt. "We are in this together. This is it for me, you are it for me."

Olivia becomes so overjoyed with love she pulls him in for a kiss. She breaks apart with a huff, "We need to go upstairs. Now!" Fitz laughs and gets out the car, walks to the passenger side and opens the door for Olivia.

As they head up to her apartment, Olivia kisses Fitz and hugs his arm as they reach her door. "I think we should try that thing tonight." Fitz laughs as he watches Olivia open the door, of course he knows what she talking about. For the past two weeks Olivia has been looking into bdsm, more so the bondage aspect of it.

Olivia and Fitz walk into the apartment, he closes the door and cuts on the light. Olivia screams and Fitz whirls around to see Amanda Tanner sitting on a bar stool with a gun pointed at Olivia.

Fitz stomach drops, he feels sick at the sight. 'What if she shoots her' was his first thought.

Amanda is upset. Fitz wasn't suppose to be here. She hops off the stool, "Fitz what are you doing here? You weren't suppose to see this baby." Amanda looks at Olivia whose frozen in place. "I'm just gonna take care of our little problem and then we can be together."

Olivia bites her tongue and huffed. "Oh you got something to say bitch!" Amanda screams as she points her gun at Olivia once again. Olivia steps back and Fitz runs in front of her.

"Hey! hey! hey! relax relax Amanda." Fitz has his hands up, showing her he means no harm. Amanda steps back, she didn't want to accidentally fire at Fitz.

"Move out of the way Fitz. I don't want to hurt you." Fitz ease his way to Amanda.

"Its ok, its ok, how about me and you leave. Its me you want, Olivia has nothing to do with this." Olivia looks on in fear she sees what Fitz is about to do.

Amanda shakes her head "You must think I'm stupid. As long as she is alive you won't look my way. I've tried to be nice about it, but now she has to die." Amanda sees Fitz walking towards her, he's not in front of Olivia anymore so she steps over to her left and fires the gun.

Fitz lunges at Amanda and she fires again from shock. Fitz howls and falls down to the floor. Olivia screams and runs towards Fitz. Amanda drops the gun and bends over to check on Fitz.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Fitz. Baby you weren't suppose to do that. Why did you do that?"

Olivia seizes the opportunity and kicked the gun away, out of Amanda's reach. She dropped down to her knees Fitz was clutching his arm.

"Call 911, it hurts." Fitz rolled over in pain. He was ok, it wasn't much blood. Olivia felt relief wash over her, as she called 911.

When she hung up she didn't think twice about Fitz as she lunged at Amanda and proceeded to kick her in the face. "Bitch get off him." Amanda fell on her back and before she could get up Olivia is on top of her.

Punch.

"How dare you come in my house." punch.

"Threaten my life." punch

"And shoot my man." punch.

Amanda blacked out as Olivia broke her nose. Olivia hops off of Amanda and rushes back to Fitz side.

"Did you whoop her ass?" Fitz breaths heavily as the pain in his arm spreads.

"I whooped her ass." Olivia cradles Fitz head in her lap as they await the ambulance and police to arrive.

* * *

Sooooo I am finally back! *dodges pitchforks and fruit* Ik, Ik I have seriously been missing and I am sorry. Thanks to you all who have not abandoned this story. I promise I haven't given up. And I am back to writing. After I graduated I went on a few trips and then I started catching up on shows, and just got distracted from writing. But I am back! And I have also been writing my Scandal reviews on Tumblr. So have you been enjoying the Finale season so far? Ive missed you all leave me a review and lets chat scandal. xoxo Chaun.


End file.
